


Monster with a Lovely Face

by PitchGold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cognitive Dissonance, Graphic, Inprisonment, Kuros basically a kitty, M/M, Not really a Clone, Potential trigger warning, Torture, Violence, captive Kuro, captive lance, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: The first time Lance saw his face, all he could think about was this must be a hell constructed just for him. Rejection still raw on his flesh, Lance was thrown into a cell with--an imposter. An imposter with glowing golden eyes. It's the only sign that convinces Lance for sure--it's a monster.----Less poetically, Lance loves Shiro. But Shiro's fucking Keith--it's a regrettable set of circumstances, at least up until Lance is captured by the Galra and thrown into a cell with a creature just human enough to appear like the love of Lance's life. But sometimes life takes a turn, and lance finds himself less that hating the monster.Word Count estimation: 20k





	1. Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Rarepair Bang but like -- it kind of fell apart. I was super late (I CAN'T WRITE FAST. I tried, but it didn't happen!) and then there was partner mix up and I was just like well poop, we'll just do this the old fashioned way since it's basically finished.

He was cold. But he was always cold anymore. The shivering never ended, not even when clawed, rough hands were on him, pulling him away even as Lance would thrash and pull at the small cot they'd given him. His skin was always prickling with the feeling of coolness around him.

It kept him awake even when he was exhausted. He'd wake up shivering so hard he could hear his teeth chatter.

And that was...

Lance faced the wall. He always faced the wall.

There was something behind him constantly. There was always the strange glow of eyes behind him. Always the sound of breath from the dark shadowed other side of the cell.

Lance hadn't been put in there alone.

He was hungry and thirsty. The pain used to distract him, radiating for where they'd push needle after needle in. He ached. His arms ached. They felt almost hollow in a way, like an empty ache that had sunk into his bones. But it was vague, not enough really to tell what he'd hurt from yet.

Maybe it was just a general hollow feeling. Like everything he'd had to give had been scooped out, used up, and left him feeling like a frail flightless bird.

The door opened, bars rolling back away from the opening.

Lance knew what would come through. Like with Lance, hulking Galra came to get him every so often only to haul him back a few hours later.

They dragged his cell mate in this time. He thrashed like a beast. His eyes were gleaming gold as he snarled and hissed, taking any chance he could to swipe and hit at his captors. He bore fangs and yowls as a guard tossed him across the room, nearly bowling him into his cot across from Lance's.

Lance finally turned his face to look at the man.

It's Shiro -- but it's not. It has his face.

The guards retreated in trudging slow steps, showing how little they actually feared the two prisoners.

It let out a visceral growl as it regained its feet and hurled at the door, slamming into the cold metal. It snarled through the bars at the guards, its golden eyes illuminating the room.

Lance turned back away as the monster started to curse at the guards. That could go on for hours. It would sometimes go up to the bars just to taunt who ever was near.

Lance didn't mean to, it just --- he felt his shoulders shake as he broke into tears again. He buried his face in his hands.

Was this truly a hell crafted just for him?

It had to be.

* * *

 

"I like you." Not even close to how Lance really felt. He loved Shiro. Over the last few months -- Lance knew he loved him.

Looking up from his feet was harder than Lance imagined. The ethereal glow around them from the cosmos lit blue across both of them. It was just enough visibility that Lance could clearly see Shiro standing just a few feet away from him.

And as Lance looked up -- his eyes widened at first.

"Lance," Shiro's hand lifted as he--

Lance squeezed his eyes shut.

He knew that look. He knew that look very well indeed.

Shiro's mouth was slightly open, his brow furrowed in a frown, his eyes watching Lance so carefully-- he didn't feel the same.

Surrounded by stars, maybe Lance had been so hopeful. Maybe he'd thought it would make a difference, that he'd actually have a shot. That magic would happen and he'd have a one in a million chance, to see a shooting star, to reach for it -- but he'd never catch it.

Lance's hands smoothed up his arms as he crossed them over himself, barring away everything. He didn't-- he shouldn't have done this. He should have known. There was no way, no hope.

It's just--

Lance could already feel his insides breaking.

"Look Lance--" Shiro stepped closer.

He'd never tried like this. For all his flirting and his pandering, for all his reaching to the heavens, fingers spread wide -- he'd never tried like this before. He'd never just leapt into the skies and counted on a miracle.

Lance shook his head. "It's alright."

He was already blinking fast, his head jerked away from Shiro as he scrubbed his sleeve up over his face.

If only he could go back...

Shiro moved forward again --but this time Lance shrank back.

"It's okay." Lance wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or Shiro but either way -- it was out there. "I understand."

"It's not you--" Shiro tried. His own face, his words seemed to be failing him as well.

"No," Lance shook his head, as he spoke very softly. "It is."

Before Shiro could speak, Lance pivoted and was running away at a steady calm walk. In steady, precise steps Lance was quickly running away from his own mistakes again.

* * *

 

Lance was cold. He was always so cold after they took him. It was like ice ran in his veins. Lance huddled closer to the wall on his cot. The metal was freezing under him but he didn't know what else to do. He looked down to his lap, away from the peering golden, glowing eyes at the other end of the room. It was a constant.

The doors -- there was the clanking metallic sound of the lock being pulled back.

Both of them looked up.

The monster at the opposite end of the room let out a howling hiss, his face turned to the door as his eyes lit up and he snarled and growled. That perfect, white forelock falling over his face.

Lance just huddled in closer to himself.

"Don't you come near me you piss cunt!"

Lances head jerked up -- it spoke.

Okay well it wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing Lance had ever heard but as two guards entered, Lance was distracted enough not to realize --

The guards weren't coming for the monster.

There was another snarl --suddenly cut short as the monster realized it too.

Lance shook his head. "No," He whined. "No I don't --it’s been, so soon! I don't want to!"

There was no escaping it though as the Galra picked Lance up, dragging him to his feet.

Lance was pulled and tugged though he could still see the monster in the room.

His eyes still gleaming yellow were wide as they focused on Lance, his head tipped as they dragged Lance across the cell. He looked for just a moment he'd step forward--

And then they were shoving Lance out through the doorway.

Hitting his knees, Lance heard the screech of metal as the door was slid closed behind him, and he was yanked back up.

He couldn't -- Lance looked back behind himself.

Through bars, slowly stepping from the shadows -- Lance can see the monster looking at him, possibly for the first time, truly peering at him.

It was a perfect likeness, just as if Shiro were standing there, peering through the bars at him. Even with the golden seamless eyes -- the monster they'd made was nearly a perfect copy. There was even a scar across his nose.

Jerked forward, Lance was forced to forget about it and looked back ahead of himself.

This time, standing in the eerily glowing domed room, he was convinced that the long needle waspulled out for him to see - they do truly intend to inject ice into his veins.

* * *

 

Taking it out hurt the most. Long and metallic, it felt like they were pulling long razor-blade-scaled snakes from the top of his spine every time he burlily woke up as Druids all stood over him.

Lance wasn't sure what they were doing but -- he was so drained by the time they were done. As he was placed back in his cell his legs buckled under him and he crumbled to the cold metal floor. Everything was always so cold.

There a shift as gleaming golden eyes opened to see him.

Lance shivered. Closing his eyes, he tried to do the only thing he could. Remember. He needed to remember. He couldn't help himself if he couldn't even remember what was happening to him.

The needle. It was more like a tube, there were five of them, always at the back of his neck. The longest, every time it was inserted felt like it pierced right through him, and bursting through the hollow of his throat. And then the four others are all slid in a diamond shape around. They must be tapping all the way to his spinal cord.

Lance could barely move but he pushed against the floor, pulling his sluggish and spent body along to his cot. He felt the trickle of blood down from his neck, not a lot. but they were hasty that day. It always hurt more when they were careless like that.

Across the room, to his cot, bathed in what little light was in the room, purple tinted and as cold as it is. It was the only thing they've given him.

It's the only comfort he's been afforded.

* * *

 

"Pick him up now and you'll have a corpse on your hands," The purred out growling words were what pulled Lance from his sleep.

“Get out of our way, bastard."

Lance knew that deep growl. It skated across his spine, twinging every nerve ending he had. Lance curled in a ball tighter but looked over his shoulder.

That -- the Monster had prowled from his own cot and meandering his way out into the room.

At the door stood three guards, a collar to clamp around Lance's neck in hand as they glowered at the Monster standing between them.

The thing snorted, though there was still an animalistic quality to his voice. "At least hit me with an insult that's accurate." It smile was a gleaming smile of fangs. It was a smile startling coming from Shiro's face.

The towering guard gave a snarl himself as he stepped forward, the two at the door flanking him. "Move," he let roll out of the yowling snarl.

"You all just had him this morning, though," The monster hissed, His hair, so familiar, the dark black and shocking white forelock seemed to stand on end as the monster shifted into a stance. "Don't you know how to share?"

"Retrieve the conduit." The tallest said to his flanking lackeys.

The guards veered around Lance's cellmate, snatching up Lance on his cot.

"No," Lance tried to whine. "Please no."

"I said it was my turn!" The monster hissed as it pivoted around and stuck out at a guard holding at Lance's arm.

The impact ripped the Galra guard away and he was slammed to the floor, the monster was mid roar over him as he tore into him.

"Get him out of here!" The commanding officer snarled at the one still by Lance.

A clawed purple hand wretched Lance from his cot, pulling his arm up and to his feet.

Lance winced as his already dirty and brutalized feet were hurt even more, dragged across the the floor, scraping away at his sallow skin further till he can manage to get one step under him and then another.

But Lance was still watching behind him, trying to jerk away so he can see --

The monster looked up then -- as in his mouth he ripped away the Glara's gargling throat, the flesh snapped and popped , littering dark Galra blood all over and with a vicious grin the thing jerked his head, further ripping the man's windpipe free and there was a horrible gurgling, gasping sound as the Guard weakly tried to reach up. The thing spat the flesh from his bloodied mouth as he looked back to Lance.

Now with two hands on him, Lance was forcibly moved from the cell as the commanding officer stepped forward.

"You goddamn bastard!"

The monster was already snarling again, twisting Shiro's face in a way Lance had never even imagined as he grinned wide, blood trailing down his chin and his clawed hands out, ready for another attack.

Lance wasn't allowed to see much else, Guards converged in all around him as he was pulled through the cell doors.

He caught a glimpse of the monster again as he snapped like a mad dog and threw one punch then another as he clawed out and -- was overwhelmed, the sickening sound of more than a few landed hits coming from the cell.

Lance was pulled down the halls and back to the druids again.

* * *

Lance gave up--the night he walked into the training room.

In the dark hours scheduled for the castle, Lance had trudged down the hallways.His long lanky shadows casting a ghostly hollow figure before him.

In his tight black training gear - he'd just. He needed to not think about it, not to think about anything. And if he managed to get a bit better against a gladiator in the process it would be a plus for him.

He came through the small hallway leading through the locker rooms when he noticed the door was open, just slightly, just enough and the fully lit training room was before him, bright lights streaming through the space and striking across the dark hallway.

His armor creaked. Lance--he just. He just wanted to make everyone--he wanted to make Shiro proud. Make himself proud. Accomplish something for once. Training more would do that. Training more he could maybe make himself valuable.

But as he looked through the doorway, his arms dropped limp at his sides.

They didn't know. How couldn't have known Lance was just a few feet away.

Keith gave a groan and Shiro huffed over him. There was the slick wet slap as Shiro's hips thrust forward again and again. They were sweaty but the black tight fitting training cloths had been barely removed, Even Lance could tell that frantic hands had simply moved what was needed out of the way.

They -- needed each other. They craved each other so much they couldn't even be bothered with where they were or what state they were in. Keith's Bayard sword as still even clutched tight in one hand.

Keith mewed and pushed his hips back into Shiro, his face pressed against the floor had the look of--of utter bliss.

He stayed too long. Lance knew that, entranced with the image of his friends fucking before him. Before finally--accepting his defeat, he turned and with his eyes to the floor and slowly made his way back to his room.

* * *

 

When Lance was placed back in his cell, his legs shook so bad he could barely get them under himself. he'd collapsed to his knees, hollow shivering body held up on his skinny hands and bruised and battered knees to find a wounded animal crouching in the dark.

Lance couldn't make out much, but what he did see -- The monster living with him, had paid dearly for his intervention.

Gleaming golden eyes turned to Lance for just a split second before the monster huddled closer in on himself and he turned away.

With nothing else to do, Lance didn't push himself up to try and drag over to his cot this time. He didn't care. He remembered bits of it this time, the claustrophobic mask placed over his face, fed into his mouth and strapped up over his head and as well as around, the way he was strapped into place before the massive needle was inserted at the back of his neck, it all lingered this time in his mind just a bit more.

Lance shivered again


	2. Ghosts

They deposited Lance back in his room. Barely conscious, he didn't even make a sound as they dropped him back to his cot for once. Maybe  they knew he wouldn't have the strength to drag himself to the cot. The guard's boots were heavy on the metal floor, but they said nothing to Lance. Just left him there before turning and leaving the room. 

 

There was a loud clank as the cell door was closed and they were locked back in. 

 

There was movement across the room. The darkness shifting and suddenly two golden eyes lit in the space. Still covered in blood, his face painted with it, the clone moved forward. He cocked his head at Lance as if he was something to be considered. 

 

Lance just blinked at him, face down on his cot. One arm was under him and ached dully. his other arm is hung over the edge of the cot. He didn't move. He could feel the roll of blood down from his ear, hot against his chilled skin. He shivered. His short auburn hair felt crusted with the blood and sweat. 

 

That seemed to catch the creatures attention. Like a cat stretching as it slunk from a nap the Man approached in long silent, carefully placed strides. 

 

"The Galra have fur," His voice was smooth, like Shiro's but there was--there was a purr to it, an edge Lance had never heard in Shiro's voice. 

 

He stood over Lance, peering at him with narrow eyes and an expression Lance couldn't read. It's an expression Lance had never seen from Shiro. The clone's eyes were solely on Lance, they seem to study him working over his limp form. 

 

Suddenly the clone moved down, settling on his haunched at eye level with Lance. 

 

Lance blinked at him, brow creasing as he looked at the clone so close to him--but was it? 

 

This close there were--noticeable differences. subtle and small. But they were there. 

 

"That's why it's always cold." The thing purred to Lance. "The temperature's just fine for them."

 

Lance just blinked again, his breath leaving him shakily. As the thing spoke he could--he could see --it had fangs, like a Galra it had large sharp canines. 

 

"They want to stay comfortable." the thing growled as his eyes moved to the door. 

 

Lance couldn't hold it back any longer and felt as he broke into a sob, it was small and quiet, and he finally moved his hands, his aching sore hands up to his face hiding in them. 

 

He couldn't--why?? why after every thing? After using him like a rag doll, why was he back here with this thing? this nightmare here to haunt him. And now--now he'd caught it's interest. It could only get worse. He'd seen what that monster had done to those guards. The one dead wasn't the only one injured and Lance--Lance wasn't sure if he could handle being a play thing. 

 

There was a shift from over him, a creak in the cot as the clone leaned closer, hand on the cot as he leaned very close over Lance. His eyes were wider this time and he cocked his head at him as he watched the sob wrack through him. 

 

Through blurry tears, Lance tried to stay as quiet as he could. Folding in on himself more, he hoped maybe if he's small enough, maybe if he looked pathetic enough the thing would just go away. 

 

The thing tipped his head again, his expression clearly curiosity and a clawed hand reached out to Lance. He brushed one finger up Lance's cheek, scooping up a fat tear. 

 

Lance's frowned, lips trembling, but he didn't say a word. 

 

"Does this always happen when you're cold?" The thing asked. "It doesn't happen to me." It was almost thoughtful. 

 

Suddenly the cot was jared as the clone moved away, lightening fast. 

 

Lance felt frozen still and he watched as the thing slunk back into the darkness. 

 

Only the monster to reappeared a moment later. 

 

His movements--were strange. He was human--but so clearly not. Lance finally took a moment to truly looked the monster over. He was missing an arm, yes--but the one in it's place--was more Galran than Lance could have ever imagined. It glowed constantly through the lines and seams, it bore claws, and was made from night black metal. It also--there was something about the way he moved it, that made Lance wonder if there was still an arm under there, his movements with it were so fluid and natural. Fluid was a good way to describe the monster in total. 

 

Shiro had always been confident and solid, and just--he was pristine and deadly accurate. This was another level. This creature carried an air of silence about it that baffled Lance. His movements were each careful but precise. He was like--water, like dark water as if fluidly moved, ready to strike out at any moment. 

 

This wasn't like Shiro--the blunt force that was Shiro, the head on collision--this was darting, swerving... this was a shot right to the heart. 

 

When he returned, Lance's eyes were big--the monster held a jacket. It was clearly Galran and made for the thing but the monster brought it forward and as he carefully placed it over Lance. 

 

Lance blinked rapidly. The tears cleared just enough so he could look up at the monster leaning over him still. 

 

"It will warm you," the thing gave a single short nod. "They made it to warm me. And you and I-I'm told are of similar makeup." 

 

Lance wasn't sure what to do or say. He just blinked at the creature again. 

 

There was another short nod before the thing hopped up on the cot as well with Lance, crawling over him and down at his feet. Placing his back against the wall, he crossed his legs and resumed his usual position, watching the grated metal doors. 

 

Lance realized at that moment – something so obvious. The creature wanted nothing more than to escape. 

 

* * *

 

He dreamed about it still. Maybe because accepting that he was in that cold metal cell was too hard to bare, but his brain replayed the moment for him at least every few nights. 

 

Lance knew every action, every linking chain of moments that lead him to where he was, sharing a cell with a monster in a mask he knew too well. 

 

It was so -- horribly ironic. He'd stayed behind for ////him./// and now Lance was cursed with looking at his face every time he looked across the cell. 

 

The dream always started right before the drop.  The wind around them whipped and was howling so loud as Shiro stood before him, solid even as the bay doors to the carrier opened. The lions were too conspicuous. They needed in and out, so they were leaving them behind and flying in low with a nondescript supplier ship acquired from their allies in the Coalition. 

 

"Don't get separated, don't go off on your own. This has gotta be lightening fast so the last thing we need is to be counting heads before we pull out." Shiro's voice was hoarse over the harsh wind. It whipped at his white forelock as he turned back to look at them all. 

 

His dark grey eyes -- Lance looked straight into them, and they dusked over Lance’s face before settling on Keith to Lance's right. 

 

Keith was already pulling on this helmet as he nodded. Looking over for just a second, Lance snapped out of it and pulled on his own. 

 

Don't get separated. 

 

That was the moment Lance played over again and again. His mind had spun him round in round in the maze of the Galra Base, his dreams had considered every outcome and they all ended the same. 

 

Galra were pouring in from around them, and everyone was back to the carrier -- except Shiro and Keith. 

 

Lance couldn't -- it had taken less than a blink to flash his Bayard out into the long sniper rifle as red and black flashes finally dropped out of the ducts nearly two hundred yards away and were booking it straight to the shuttle. 

 

Pidge had the bay doors half drawn up as Hunk screamed behind the pilots seat and Lance strode forward, back head first into the oncoming hoard. 

 

"They'll make it! Get back to the shuttle!" The shrillness in Hunk’s voice always rang through the dream, shaking it to the foundation. 

 

But they wouldn't. 

 

Lance could see, looking out over the flat, open airway that as fast as Shiro and Keith were running, Galra were gaining on them from every side. 

 

So twenty feet from the carrier, Lance dropped to a knee to steady himself and let a long breath push from his lungs before --

 

Squeeze. 

 

A Galra to Keith's right dropped to the ground. 

 

Breath. Lance could feel the air over his lips and blinked before exhaling again. 

 

Squeeze. 

 

A Galra approaching over Shiro's shoulder was pinned right in the brow. His head knocked back as it fell backwards. 

 

Breath. 

 

Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze. 

 

The Galra dropped one, two, three with strangled cries. 

 

They were a hundred yards out when Lance forgot he was even breathing. 

 

Four dropped this time and Lance blinked before his finger twitched again and again at the trigger, dropping six this time. 

 

Fifty feet out, and Lance could hear the roars as his bullets ripped through purple fur. 

 

Twenty five feet out and Lance wasn't even blinking as he squeezed the trigger and re-aimed and squeezed again and then again. He'd lost track of the number this time. 

 

Keith blew past him first, nearly skidding in through the carrier’s doors like it was homebase. 

 

"Lance," Shiro skidded to a halt before as he rounded on Lance. 

 

Lance fluidly moved up from his stance, still letting off rounds to his immediate right then left, A Galra swiped at Lance, refocusing his vision as he ducked out of the way. 

 

They were converged on from all sides. 

 

Lance immediately shifted the Bayard to the shorter and more effective plasma rifle as he heard the roar of the shuttle's engines heating up. 

 

Shiro struck out to  the right, his Galra arm a brilliant violet bur as he cleared a path back to the shuttle. Lance took the left. 

 

He never even remembered squeezing this time, he just shot at the nearest snarling face, the nearest clawed hand outstretched to him. 

 

The shuttle rumbled as he lifted from the ground just a foot. 

 

"Let’s go!" Keith hollered as Shiro jumped up onto the partially open bay doors. He pivoted immediately once he had a hold and reached for Lance.

 

It was the first moment Lance looked away from his rifle’s scope. 

 

It's always that moment that stopped in the dreams. Maybe because it felt like that. As his hair was tossed in the whirl of wind and Galra around them, through it all Shiro was reaching back to him, open hand to him and Lance was caught off guard as his finger finally left the trigger of his rifle and he reached back out to take Shiro's offered hand, no doubt so he could be hauled up into the shuttle lifting off. 

 

As Shiro's fingers brushed Lance's, he saw as Pidge slammed down on the bay doors controls initializing their closure. 

 

Lance was never sure if it was just in the dream he heard it or if it actually happened, but he can hear it rising, hear it approaching, the rising hiss into a yowling growl. 

 

Shiro was looking at him. Lance remembered that, because in his dark grey eyes, Lance saw the shadow first and his head turned as a Monsterous Galra --now the one Lance would become familiar with as the commanding officer, Carnak,  the one that dragged Lance across the cell -- towered over him, and with one massive swipe, knocked Lance back a good ten feet. 

 

His fumbling fingers had cloyed at Shiro's hand, Shiro's arm reaching forward just a bit more in that instant as his fingers clawed at Lance, as if he could latch on to him. But the impact was too hard and just as the shuttle lifted another two feet from the ground, Lance was thrown too far too reach. 

 

Lance had caught a glimpse of Shiro jerking forward fo him, but Pidge and Keith were already at his sides, yanking him back in as the bay doors snapped shut. 

 

Galra had poured over him, the moment Lance hit the ground, and any view of the sky was blocked out as Galra snarled and kicked at him, his Bayard was kicked away and his hands forced behind his back. 

 

By the time Lance was pulled upright, face bloody, helmet missing, he didn't even know where, and heaving for every breath. He was hauled up to his knees before the howling victorious Galra, and Lance's eyes could finally lift to the sky. 

 

It was completely clear. 

 

That's always where it ended. 

 

And this time when Lance opened his eyes, dimly lit golden ones met his gaze. A familiar face quirked an unfamiliarly predatory smile. 

 

"Cold?" 

 

That voice was so different. Shiro never purred like that. 

 

Lance blinked a couple times. His throat was dry. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. They never were given water, or food, just the slow drip of golden liquid. 

 

Closing his eyes again, Lance nodded. 

 

And the unfamiliar man with a familiar face, shifted closer, tugged Lance closer to him as he pulled a Galra made jacket up over Lance's shoulder. 

 

Lance turned in against the wall. The dream too vivid to look at that face, his hands were crowded up to his face as he readjusted to find some measure of comfort again. 

 

"I'll find a way to warm you." He heard murmured in that same deep purr. 

 

* * *

 

When they started sharing a cot, Lance couldn't quite pinpoint. He was always fuzzy anymore. Everything hurt. His skin felt dry, his body ached with bruises he couldn't name. 

 

But dutifully the creature now pulled Lance from the floor and up onto his cot every time Lance was dropped to the floor, before hopping up on the cot himself and sitting at Lance's feet. 

 

Peeking up, Lance finally started to come to himself. How long ago had they left him back on the chiling floor of this cell? He couldn't remember. It could have been an hour or a day. 

 

But at his feet, sitting cross legged, was -- not Shiro. But something very close. He folded his arms as he looked over, Lance cocked his head. He was reading something. 

 

Lance shifted. He should care where the creature had found the tattered date stick in his hand, but Lance cared more about --

 

Lance huddled a bit more into himself before he wiggled his bare toes in under the monsters thighs. He winced, the open scrapes and angry red scratches across them disturbed unpleasantly, but the warmth made up for it. 

 

It was -- the moment seemed to freeze as the creature looked up, not looking to Lance -- just up, his gaze across the room. 

 

But it was nice. It was warm. Lance closed his eyes. If nothing else the creature was -- he was human enough he was warm and it was the biggest comfort Lance had received since he'd been captured. The thing -- it had body heat, as warm as any person Lance had ever touched. 

 

Lance didn't look away from the wall, his eyes blinking blurrily. Was his action an invasion of privacy? Lance -- wasn't sure anymore. 

 

"They -- they never told me your name." The creature spoke in a quiet tone. "I just know you're the Blue Paladin." It gave a snort. "I've never even seen Voltron if I'm honest, so I can't tell you of what." 

 

Lance shifted just a bit, just enough from his huddled position, laying back on the cot to spy up at the creature. 

 

His voice -- the more he spoke, the more that guttural and raspy quality about it became more clear. It was Shiro's voice less and less every time Lance heard it. 

 

"Are you called Blue?" the creature asked, his head tipped in genuine curiosity as he looked over to Lance finally.

 

Lance was silent for a moment. Not sure if he wanted to answer before he shook his head. 

 

It was another long moment before Lance could speak. "Lance," he rasped out past his hoarse and dry throat. "My friends call me Lance."

 

The thing gave a nod, looking like he was turning more introspective than Lance had expected. 

 

"Kuro," He spoke very quietly a moment later. 

 

Lance's eyes widened a fraction -- he'd never, somehow he'd never consider it had a name. That they would ... Lance pushed up onto his arm, to look at -- Kuro at eye level. 

 

"They gave that to you?" Lance said softly. 

 

Kuro blinked for a moment before he shook his head, his brow furrowing. "No. No, they gave me nothing," He hissed. 

 

* * *

 

The next time they returned Lance to the cell, he was met with Kuro at the door. 

 

The massive Galra in command, sneered at Kuro before he dropped Lance to the cold floor. 

 

He didn't have the energy to even try and stop his fall, landing in an aching flop across the metal. 

 

Kuro's careful descent down to the floor, pulling Lance up into his arms before stepping backwards to take him back to their cot, didn't go unnoticed. 

 

"We've returned your toy." The Galra's voice was so deep, it made Lance shiver. 

 

Kuro glanced down at Lance slumped over his shoulder. "How convenient for me that you give me back broken things all the time." 

 

"Easier to control that way," The Galra laughed. 

 

Lance blinked, realizing his face was pressed in against Kuro's neck. The fabric of his shirt was scratchy against Lance's cheek.  It hurt to move his head, but his eyes shifted up. Kuro was looking down at him. 

 

His face was entirely expressionless. "That doesn't seem like it's a problem for any of you." 

 

"He's weak." The disdain in the Galra's voice was evident. 

 

Kuro cocked his head, glancing up at the Galra before back down at Lance. "So it's your right to use him?" 

 

"There is no other alternative with sure a pathetic creature." 

 

Lance still couldn't read Kuro's face. 

 

"Enjoy your time with him." The Galra turned away. 

 

"You'll return for him soon?" Kuro asked, his eyes slid to look up. This close -- Lance realized there were pupils, they were faint but they were just slightly dark enough, Lance could see them shift as Kuro looked up. Out of the pale gold was just the slightest hint of darker golden pupils. 

 

"When he's recovered enough." The Galra gruffed at the door. 

 

"So you can use him again." Kuro finished. 

 

The Galra snorted at the door, before there was the metal grinding sound of the door sliding back into place, leaving Lance alone with Kuro. 

 

With concise movements, Kuro looked up to the door, before back down to Lance. 

 

He turned smoothly and continued to their cot. Lance noticed Kuro's footsteps, even heavier with Lance in his arms, were still entirely silent. 

 

Carefully Lance reached out and Kuro helped him to the cot. His hands were still a bit brisk as he pulled the jacket back up over Lance's shoulders as he huddled against the wall. 

 

Kuro shifted down though, sitting back on his haunches, not climbing on at the foot of the cot this time. He seemed to be thinking. 

 

"I can remember more all the time." Lance spoke to the wall. He didn't turn to look at Kuro. 

 

There wasn't an answer for a few seconds. 

 

"I don't want to use you," Kuro suddenly said. 

 

That caused Lance to look over, blinking. 

 

His brow was furrowed in an expression that Lance had never seen Shiro give. Generally the way Kuro held his face was nothing like how Shiro held his own. For one Kuro never smiled, he smirked, but never a kind or easy smile. Lance didn't think anything came easy to Kuro's face, beyond a snarl. But this time -- Lance had never seen a look of such genuine self reflection. 

 

The time it took for Lance to blink was enough before he spoke. "...are you?" 

 

Kuro looked up finally. His golden pupils shifting and focused on Lance.  "I like it better when you're with me. Is that--?" His brow rippled further.  

 

Lance pushed against the wall, leaning over the edge of the cot to Kuro, his hand steading himself at the edge. 

 

"Kuro," Lance said softly. "That's not -- that's natural. To not want to be alone." 

 

Still considering, that didn't seem to soothe Kuro. "I don't feel that way -- about others." 

 

Oh. 

 

Lance looked down to his hand, his eyes a bit wide. He swallowed, his throat feeling like it was constricting. 

 

"You -- haven't been in the company of a lot of others." Lance said softly. He chuckled. "I'm probably one of the first that hasn't tried to kill you."

 

There was a swaying from Kuro like he was shifting uncomfortably. "No." he took his time with his words. "This cell has always had two. They've never left me alone." 

 

It felt like Lance's body was floating up, his brain frizzing. 

 

"I've never given anything of mine to someone else." Kuro continued. 

 

Lance's other hand, holding the jacket over his shoulders tightened involuntarily. 

 

"I've never approached someone else, never shared sleeping space with them." 

 

All pretense's of keeping each other warm Lance realized melted away in his mind as he tried to process. 

 

"I'm the first like you," Lance supplied in a small voice. 

 

Kuro nodded this time. "Yeah." He finally looked up at Lance. "I like that. I like that a lot." 

 

Lance tipped his head to meet a golden gaze. 

 

It was the span of a breath before Lance could speak. "You're not using me." he said with assurity. "If anything I'm using you." Lance smiled. "If you don't hate me, I get to keep your jacket after all." 

 

Kuro smirked in return. "It wouldn't take much to snatch it back." There was a flash of dangerous teeth. "He was right, you're kind of scrawny." 

 

Lance smirked this time though, his chin tipping up. "I'm scrappier than I look." 

 

Kuro tipped his head as he stood. "Scrappy?" 

 

Lance gave a huffed chuckle. "I'm tough." 

 

Kuro’s laugh this time was probably the most genuine thing Lance had heard from him. 

 

* * *

 

The session was cut short. It was hacked short, the ship rumbling with an attack. Lance gasped awake. He was completely awake. 

 

For the first time he was completely awake as he stared ahead. The receptor, he could remember its name, he could remember long fingers inserting it in his skin--the connection at the back of his neck throbbed and he nearly screamed out only to find himself gagging on the tube in his mouth. His arms were suspended above him, wide, his hands encased and stretched as far apart as possible. His feet dangled below, the quickly draining fluid from around him -- Lance looked around. He was in a giant fish bowl, was the closest he could comparison he had. The golden fluid drained out around him -- quintessence -- it was leaving his weight to be sustained in his arms. 

 

Lance cried out past the gag for the first time as he felt the stretch in his arms. 

 

Suddenly there were hands on him, hoisting him up and out. 

 

It was the same Galra officer, the same that always came for Lance. The one that had caused Lance to be here in the first place. 

 

"Get him back to his cell," A druid nearby hissed. 

 

There was rumbling before the ship shuddered again.

 

The Galra had Lance's hands free before he was scooped up and the Galra was hastily heading out of the massive room. Lance did his best to look around. It was at the bow of the ship, he could see everything ahead. The floor though -- From where Lance had been suspended and radiating out was an intricate weaving of runes and symbols, lit from the engravings of the floor. 

 

Lance's head tipped, rocking and gasping at the pain in his neck, ever jostle hurting so bad he wasn't sure he could scream loud enough. 

 

But for the first time, Lances eyes flicked to the open room out around him. They were at the bow of the ship, the entire an open view of space and -- outside the ship, he caught a glimpse of pearly white, of a ship streaking across space in a brilliant light teal. 

 

* * *

 

The animal Lance was met with at the door to their cell surprised him. 

 

Kuro snarled so loud Lance was nearly convinced it was him that shook the ship. The Officer wasted no time in his own his as he eyed Kuro before shoving a whimpering,  convulsing Lance down to the floor. 

 

Lance felt like he could barely breath, the weight at the back of his neck felt enormous. He planted his palms flat before him to keep himself from crashing face first to the floor as behind him he heard the retreating steps of the guard before the grinding of the metal doors shut behind him. 

 

Kuro stood before him, like a watchdog over him as he glared at the retreating Galra. There was the slip of the lock, before Kuro descended to take a knee next to Lance. 

 

Lance lifted a hand to his face, his fingers clawing at the mask and gagged jammed between his teeth.  

 

"Let me,"Kuro hissed as he batted away Lance's hands. "If you take it off from the front you'll only hurt yourself." 

 

Lance didn't fight as Kuro flipped the device's clips around his head before holding gently at Lance's neck, steadying hims, as slowly he drew the long metal tube for Lance's mouth. 

 

Lance gagged around it as it finally left him and sputtered off coughing as his hand went to his throat. 

 

"It's okay," Kuro purred close to him. "It's out." 

 

Lance could still feel them though. His hand at his neck smoothed up over his shoulder and his fingers clawed over the flesh of his neck. 

 

"No," Lance gasped. "it's not." 

 

Kuro looked confused for a moment before his gaze crossed over the module capping Lance's spine. 

 

Kuro shook his head. "I've never seen something like this -- I don't know what it is.." 

 

Lance blinked rapidly ass the blood in him felt like it was pounding away. He shivered violently. "It's in me." 

 

Shifting on his knees, Kuro examined the silver module with more intent this time. 

 

His brow furrowed as he looked over it closer, his Galra hand smoothing over it before it traced over the center golden node. "It's -- locked, I think." 

 

Lance looked back, his movements robotic and careful. Everything felt like it tugged against the thing on him. 

 

"Take it out?" Lance asked with a desperate breaking in his voice. "Please?" 

 

Kuro looked back at him for a second before he nodded. "Do you remember how they took it out?" 

 

Lance swallowed, his eyes closing. "I--not totally." He felt --everything felt just out of his reach. "Take the center out last." 

 

Kuro nodded. He looked it over though as his fingers traced over the surface. "It doesn't have any sort of--" 

 

Suddenly Kuro's other hand lit up as he placed it near the module. Teal streaked through the arms light and illuminated it. 

 

Lance shivered, barely keeping himself up. 

 

Kuro didn't ask as he placed two fingers over the engraven circular symbol capping the module. There was a hiss as suddenly the center most node popped up. 

 

"Well," Kuro commented. "It unlocks." His arms teal color drained away then to the same galra purple. 

 

His fingers spun at the center node till it clicked and Kuro could carefully lift it up and off. 

 

Reaching out, Lance hissed as his fingers dug into Kuro's flesh hand near him. 

 

"Okay?" Kuro asked. 

 

Lance held up his hand in a tempering gesture. "It's cold..." He wasn't even sure what that meant but all he knew was that blistering cold was running through his veins as the node was unlocked over his spine. 

 

It was a breath before Kuro seemed to build up the resolve to act, "Come're, " He spoke soft. "Lean back into me." 

 

Lance did as he was directed and he leaned off to his side and in to Kuro's chest, his head resting on Kuro's broad shoulder. 

 

"Top first," Lance flicked his eyes closed, trying to remember. The images in his mind -- hurt. Like his diminishing shaking body, it all hurt to pull from his mind. 

 

Kuro's breath was in at the small hair of the back of his neck, giving him enough affirmative before metal fingers were flicking the gold cap of the first open and drawing out the two inch long needle. 

 

It was Kuro's pause that had Lance pushing up to look back. 

 

It wasn't metal that had been drawn from Lance, It was glass. It could be seen through the glass as well slowly dripped golden gleaming quintessess. 

 

Kuro looked to Lance before he set the glass needle aside. 

 

Lance turned back to face forward and Kuro flicked the next switch cap in a clockwise direction and slowly drew the next out as well. 

 

"I'm gonna lift this big piece off." Kuro spoke in very close to Lance's ear after removing the fourth glass needle. 

 

Lance nodded, his cheek rubbing against the cap of Kuro's shoulder. 

 

His touch was so light as he lifted the silver module up and carefully off Lance nearly shivered. 

 

There felt like four hollow holes in him, but he closed his eyes as he pressed more in against Kuro's chest. 

 

Lance heard the clink, as the four pronged module was laid aside. 

 

"Last one," Kuro spoke again in against Lance's hair. 

 

Lance's hand came up, his fingers curling in Kuro's black thin long sleeve shirt. "Do it." 

 

Kuro wasted no time in flipping the cap holding it in place and pulled the nearly quarter of an inch thick glass needle from Lance. He flicked it up and out quickly in a gestures suddenly -- Lance gasped and his vision blurred with shuddering cold pain. 

 

"It's out." Kuro's lips now were buried in Lance's hair as he spoke and the clink of the glass rolling across the floor was further proof. 

 

Lance clutched at Kurp a bit more. His eyes did wander down though. The final thick needle was nearly three inches long. They were burrowing into him, and Lance felt more hollow than he ever had. 

 

It occurred to him in that moment--how different his monster was to his name sake. Shiro no doubt would have carefully, painstakingly removed it from Lance, unlike Kuro's calculated jerk of it free. 

 

Lance was startled from his thoughts as Kuro slid his hands up under his legs and had him hoisted up, and took him over to their joined cots. 


	3. Allies

"They're killing you." Kuro's harsh whisper against Lance was enough to pull him from his hazy.

 

"I don't think they care." Lance's hoarse voice was worse before he swallowed. How long had it been since he'd had water? Food? Anything other than an IV of golden liquid?

 

"They're using you all up."

 

Lance hummed. He was -- he didn't have any comfort to offer Kuro. He didn't have any comfort for himself.

 

Kuro was resting back against the wall and Lance was resting across him, his head on his shoulder as he lay over him, the jacket blanketed over them both. Lance still felt the numb chill over his skin though.

 

Kuro wasn't wrong. Lance felt like bone like he was hollow and fragile. His slender hands looked near skeletal, and Lance had no idea what his face looked like, but he was certain it wasn't better. Bruises easily darkened his skin and his hair had grown just enough that Lance could feel it at his forehead and ears. His skin that used to shine bronze had dulled, a sallow poor umbre over him instead.

 

"They just might," Lance admitted.

 

Kuro shifted. His nose brushed over Lance’s hair. It made Lance realize how close he really was to him.

 

"I don't know if my friends are coming for me." Lance let slip from his lips as well.

 

Kuro looked sharply over to him. "Your friends?"

 

Lance nodded. "They -- Voltron takes five."

 

The silence from Kuro caused Lance to tip his head up at him.

 

"The ship has been attacked before," Kuro spoke. "They have to be trying."

 

Lance gave a shrug. "Voltron doesn't need me. It just needs a pilot."

 

The expression that crossed Kuro's face at that moment pulled Lance up.

 

It was disgust.

 

The statement hung in the air.

 

_They're using you._

 

Lance looked away. His throat felt like it was closing and not this time from the lack of water.

 

"Allura has taken my place most likely," Lance said.

 

Kuro tipped his head to the side. "You were raised with them?"

 

Lance let out a laugh. He forgot sometimes that Kuro -- had never lived an existence of anything but as a Galra training tool. "No."

 

"But you call them friends.." Kuro's voice trailed off, his brow creased.

 

Lance raised his head from Kuro's shoulder to look at him in the eye this time. "I think at least one of them is, Hunk. I knew him before Voltron."

 

Kuro's blink was long and cat-like, like he was processing again before he gave a small nod. "But you don't think he's coming for you?"

 

Suddenly Lance felt the weight of that statement as he sucked in breath. "I--" He tried.

 

"You said Hunk was your friend." Kuro tried, like he was trying to understand.

 

Lance swallowed as he tried to breathe past suddenly the anchor dropped on his fragile chest. "I--I don't know." He pushed out a gasping breath. "I'm not needed."

 

Kuro's face so close seemed torn, his brow creased as his intent gaze stayed at Lance. "Hunk'll take you away? If he comes?"

 

Lance shook his head. "He's not -- they aren't coming."

 

Kuro's hands shot up to Lance's face, holding him still and yet so close to him, framing his face, even as long black clawed fingers carefully held Lance’s cheek.

 

Lance closed his eyes for just a moment as he reached up, his own hands running over Kuro's. "I'm so sorry," He whined, as the first few tears slipped from his eyes.

 

"They can't leave you here." The snarl in Kuro's voice was something Lance didn't expect.

 

"Voltron only needs five." Lance gasped.

 

Kuro bowed his own head in. "They can't leave you."

 

Lance sucked in a sharp breath and sniffed as his eyes cracked up at Kuro. "Kuro --"

 

Kuro's eyes searched over Lance's face. "If you," His eyes shifted. "If you were back there, would they keep you away from here?"

 

Lance shook his head more vehemently, "Kuro. That's not how that works."  

 

"You said they were your friends." Kuro pushed again.

 

Lance laughed, his fingers curled around Kuro's hands, holding them tightly. "Kuro -- you don't even know what a friend is."

 

“I’ve seen what friends do, they take care of each other.” Kuro assertion in the statement was clear. “If you were back with your friends they would take care of you.”

 

Lance smiled then. He was right. That's what friends should do.

 

“This is different,” Lance whispered. “This is war…”

 

The cock of Kuro’s head marked his thoughtful expression before tentatively his thumb carefully and tenderly swiped against Lance’s cheek.

 

Lance's chest tightened and his breath nearly stopped looking up into crips golden eyes.

 

“You’ve done enough for me,” Lance blurted.

 

“I’m not—“ Kuro shook his head.

 

“You are.” Lance cut him off. “Right now. You are.”

 

“Then why am I struggling so hard to take care of you?” Kuro snarled.

 

Lance didn’t shrink away though. For all Kuro’s face twisted, his hands still held Lance’s face with the utmost care.

 

"You'll remember me, right?" Lance suddenly desperately spoke. "I think that's enough."

 

Kuro's surprised eyes on him at that moment were shocking to Lance.

 

Lance could feel himself breaking. Was this despair? Was this moment his culmination of realization?

 

Lance smiled. "I really want you to remember me." He felt as his eyes started to well. “If I’m allowed to request anything from you.”

 

Kuro shook his head. “You won’t waste away here.”

 

Lance tried his best at pulling on a smile. “I’m not strong like you.” He felt as his voice cracked. “I don’t know how much longer I can do what they want.”

 

Kuro’s eyes flicked to the door. his nose flared.

 

He was learning Kuro’s senses were much sharper than any human and Lance looked over his shoulder as well.

 

The growl from Kuro was low before he scooped Lance up and into him again.

 

“They’re coming again,” Lance whined.

 

He could now hear their heavy footsteps outside in the long metal hallway.

 

When the door opened, Kuro let out a vicious snarl and held Lance to him tighter.

 

It was all in vain. Lance was easily pried away and As his bleeding, battered feet were dragged across the cell floor, sobs already shaking through Lance, he could hear as the pained cries as Kuro behind him was beaten mercilessly.

 

* * *

 

“You still haven’t claimed him,” The snarl from the officer Galra echoed through the small cell. He was speaking through the bars of the cell door. Lance still shrunk away, hiding as best he could in Kuro.

 

“You know I just haven’t got around to a mating,” Kuro nearly rolled his eyes as he looked over at the Officer. “Something about the atmosphere isn’t just right, it could be all this stale air or the filthy cot or the fact we both would give just about anything for a shower.” Kuros blank stare swung over to look at the Galra.

 

“He’ll get you killed.” The officer snarled. “If he’s not yours, there's no point in defending him.”

 

Lance blinked against Kuro’s neck. The man he was curled into didn’t move though, just let his metal hand rest over the curve of Lance’s hips contently.

 

“I don’t want a new cellmate,” Kuoro shrugged. “This one's quiet, doesn’t cause fights.”

 

The Galra gave a snort. “You should be looking out for yourself, Kuro.”

 

Kuro gave a small nod.

 

“He’s not going to last long.” The Galra was already turning away. “Don’t use all your bargaining chips on him. ..what little you have left.”

 

It was the quiet blackness they were left with after that.

 

Lance didn’t move. Kuro was warm. He just wanted to stay there, stay close to him and warm.

 

“His name is Carnak.”

 

Lance’s head tipped up, blinking. “Who?”

 

Kuro looked down at Lance, before pointing to the door. “That Galra, the one that always pulls you to the Druids, his name is Carnak.”

 

Looking over to the door, Lance couldn’t find it in him to care.”How do you know?” Lance still asked as he let his head rest back on Kuro’s chest.

 

“I used to know him. “ Kuro admitted. “Before they sentenced me to this hell hole. Before I was just — a training exercise, when they thought I’d be of use.”

 

“He was your friend?” Lance inquired.

 

Kuro looked down at Lance then. His eyes were dark with contemplation. “No.” He shook his head. “It turned out he really wasn’t.”

 

Lance didn’t know what to say and instead settled back in against Kuro, leaving them both to their own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 For the first time in a long time, it wasn't Lance they pulled from the cot.

 

And it was the moment Lance realized what Kuro meant to him.

 

“No!” He hissed and he kicked and did his best impression of Kuro’s animalistic snarl. “You can’t take him!” He scratched at the Galra holding him back. “Leave him alone!”

 

Kuro looked back to him at the door, just as they strapped a muzzled on to him and dragged him away by tightly cuffed hands.

 

As the Galra threw Lance back to the cot, it took Lance a few extra seconds to recover but as he did, he scrambled off and to the cell door. Looking through the bars to the man they dragged away from him.

 

“Please,” Lance sobbed on his knees, eyes frantic as he watched through the cell bars. “Don’t hurt him.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they pushed a groaning Kuro back to the metal cell floor, Lance scrambled down to him.  Carnak gave a hissing growl to him but closed the cell door as he exited.

 

As Lance grabbed ahold on Kuro’s black shirt, he gave every ounce of strength he had left to pull him across the floor, his feet scraping and pushing against the metal to get them a few feet closer to the cot.

 

He managed a couple of inches, and as he heaved again only a couple more. And already -- Lance could feel himself draining.

 

But it was — Lance broke into a sob as he tried again, and his arms protested.

 

He—he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough. He could barely even stand on his own anymore. kneeling over Kuro, he carefully pushed him onto his back. There was no way Lance would be able to get Kuro up and onto their shared cots.

 

Bruises were already forming over half of his face and down his neck.

 

With shaking fingers, Lance brushed away the white hair over his face.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lance whispered down to him.

 

Kuro cracked a golden eye up at him. His bottom lip was starting to swell already as he just blinked up at Lance.

 

“They weren't ever this bad to you before,” Lance whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Kuro blinked again.

 

Lance moved his head up and better into his lap as he bent over Kuro whispering closer to him.

 

“I tried. I’m so sorry. I tried to not let them take you.” Lance said as he pet across Kuro’s dirty, bloody hair.

 

“One day—“

 

Lance was startled by the gasped words.  but stared intently down as Kuro tried again.

 

“One day, I — I won’t leave.” Kuro gave a heaving breath. “I never will.”

 

Eyes, wide, Lance’s hand curled around Kuro’s face as he vigorously shook his head. “I won’t leave you,” Lance promised. “Even if I’m stuck here, I won’t leave you.”

 

Kuro blinked again as he tried to swallow.

 

Still sliding black and white hair back away from Kuro’s face, Lance gulped down his own mouthful of air.

 

He leaned in slow, giving Kuro plenty of time to turn his head away before Lance carefully pressed a small kiss to Kuro’s lips.

 

Their lips were dry and Lance could taste blood as he pulled away but it still— Kuro’s eyes seemed to spark as Lance looked back down at him.

 

Lance let out a sigh though as he bowed forward over Kuro, pressing his forehead against Kuro’s.

 

“One day,” Kuro repeated.

 

Lance breathed out slow. “I won’t leave you.” Lance echoed as well.

 

* * *

 

They let them rest for a day. It was rare. Though the way Kuro looked over at Lance. ..they didn’t have a lot of uses left out of him. They all knew it. Lance’s startlingly skeletal frame could barely even put up a fight anymore,

 

“What was that thing you did?” Kuro asked as they lay across their cots, Lance’s head on Kuro’s thigh.

 

Lance shifted up. ‘What?”

 

Kuro’s lip had split and the bruising over his eye had intensified while up over his cheekbones had mostly faded.

 

“When they brought me back,” Kuro went on. “You did something — it felt good.”

 

Lance blinked. He was too close to sleep in that moment to coherently piece it all together.

 

Kuro reached out carefully, the pad of his thumb came up to Lance’s lips, brushing against them softly. “Here. You did it here.”

 

There — Lance wasn’t sure what to say. How in the world did he describe the intricacies of a kiss?

 

“I —“Kuro’s head cocked. “It felt very nice.”

 

Lance swallowed, his dried lips pressing against Kuro’s thumb as he tried to consider. “It’s uhhh— it’s to feel good.”

 

Kuro didn’t make any further move, still letting his thumb drift over Lance’s lips even as he spoke

 

Shifting on Kuro’s thigh, Lance looked up. “They’re common to well, uhh show — like a sort of — fondness.”

 

Kuro, “fondness?”

 

Lance shifted onto his back. “You know, to show that you care.” He gave a shrug, “And I was kind of hoping it would distract you, you know if even a little.”

 

“Distraction?”

 

“Because it felt good,” Lance struggled to try and explain himself. He looked a bit awkwardly across Kuro’s face. “If you don’t like it—“

 

“I said I liked it.” Kuro cut in.

 

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, looking up into golden eyes.

 

“Do Galra — not show... do they not kiss?” Lance inquired.

 

Kuro shifted his gaze. “No.” He looked at Lance. “You don’t—grow fond of someone—you dominate them.”

 

Lance nodded. “I see.”

 

Heaving a sigh, Kuro sat back further against the wall. “Carnak thinks I’m weak for not doing that to you.”

 

Lance’s eyes shifted up.

 

They were still blue as far as he could tell in what few sparing reflections he’d catch. At least his eyes were still that vivid oceanic blue.

 

“You care about his opinion?” Lance finally managed in a soft voice.

 

That seemed to surprise Kuro, and he looked down with a half-cocked smile. “Yes.” He answered in a purr. “I care about defying his opinions.”

 

His thumb traced back over Lance’s lips again.

 

Not sure what to do, Lance’s breath stole in that moment. “Kuro,” He let slip from his lips.

 

Kuro was already shifting, his Galra hand lightly petting through Lance’s hair. “fondness seems a more pleasant sort of bonding after all.”

 

“Kuro,” Lance repeated, his hand flashing up to clasp at Kuro’s arm. “You don’t have to, not even out of pity.”

 

“The last emotion I feel for you is pity,” Kuro breathed as he bent over Lance.

 

Lance breathed out his own laugh, mirthless and whining. “don’t raise my hopes, cowboy. I don’t think I could take the fall right now.”

 

That stopped Kuro. His face turning on a dime from his signature smirk to surprised. “What’s a cowboy?”

 

Lance huffed out a laugh again, this time sincere. “Someone the rides in, get’s the deed done, and rides out, never to be seen again.”

 

The snort Kuro gave was unamused. “You think I’ll leave never to be seen again?”

 

Lance gave a small smile. “I —“

 

He did.

 

Lance really did.

 

“If there’s anything I could do to — if there was a way, I’d do anything so you could leave,” Lance whispered. He looked over Kuro. “I don’t— I don’t think I’m the only one wasting away in here.”

 

Kuro’s eyes flashed over Lance’s face, though his features were held motionless.

 

“There wouldn’t be a point in leaving without you.” Kuro hissed. “You said you’d Stay as long as I was here.” Kuro nodded, self-assured. “If you’re here, I’m here.”

 

Lance just blinked again, surprised at how threatened the snapped comment didn’t make him feel.

 

“Are you cold?” Krup pivoted the conversation.

 

Lance let out a long breath. “Always.”

 

“May I try to make it better?” Kuro asked softly.

 

Lance gave a nod, feeling as Kuro’s long black claws of his Galra hand scraped lightly against his scalp.

 

Kuro didn’t hesitate this time as he bowed over Lance, his other hand holding Lance steady at his cheek, ever so carefully as his open mouth pressed over Lance’s.

 

The kiss felt like Kuro was devouring him, and Lance flicked his eyes closed, feeling just a little warmer as something in him ignited.


	4. Comrades

Lance gasped as Kuro very carefully slipped his hand up under his shoulders and then under his knees, and ever so gently lifted him from the cold floor. 

 

Lance sputtered a cough, realizing for the first moment that it was over. He was out of the tank and his mouth was no longer forced over a gag. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Kuro spoke into Lance’s ear as he pushed up to stand, pulling Lance back into his chest. 

 

“The boy will bring the lions next time,” 

 

The voice was raspy and Lance through his hazy finally registered that there were others in their small cell. A tall ghostly druid stood in the room, behind them towered Carnak, his eyes watching Kuro, an unspoken threat to Kuro if he made any sort of move was clear in his glare. 

 

“I’m not so sure, you’ll have many chances left with him.” Kuro spoke, his voice rasped with irritation. 

 

“He’ll fulfill his purpose here.” The druids hollow voice rang through the cell. 

 

Kuro was already drawing them back into the shadows. “It doesn’t seem to be working out for all of you,” Kuro sneered. “He can bring your sought after lions all you like, but this ship can’t handle them.” 

 

“Now is our chance,” Carnak’s booming voice vibrated through Lance’s bones unpleasantly. 

 

Lance curled in tighter against Kuro. 

 

“Without Voltron, they are vulnerable,” The druid clarified. 

 

Kuro looked up at them. “You know, this ship sure does shudder an awful lot when ever you all take him away, and I don’t always think it’s the kitty cats running scared.” 

 

“That’s enough from you!” Carnak snarled. 

 

“Or what?” Kuro shot back. 

 

He seemed to hold out Lance just in the slightest. “You’ll punish me by killing him?” Kuro smirked. “He’s alive still because of me.” 

 

The druid cocked their head, that long mask tipping unnaturally, as if they were considering. 

 

“Your insolence will bury you with him,” Carnak snarled. 

 

Kuro’s sweet reply was spat over his shoulder. “Better that than being burned alive in this hell hole with all of your vain visions of victory,” 

 

Stepping to the cot, Kruo, carefully lowered Lance down. 

 

He — Lance couldn’t feel his fingertips. his neck jostled and he hissed at the pain shooting through his spine. He tried to raise his hand only to reveal his turbulent shaking, and he dropped the hand back to the cot. Breath shuttered out of him as Kuro crouched near him, giving him a small smile before he took Lance’s shaking hand, cupping it. Lance’s eyes nearly drifted closed at the small warm embrace. 

 

The druids head snapped towards them. “The boy will bring the lion, he’s done it before.”

 

“I’ve no doubt in the lion’s loyalties,” Kuro’s voice garnished smug. “I was referring to your pathetic fantasy that this, a single star ship could take down any Paladins Voltron.” 

 

Carnak gave a snarl. “We’ve already taken one.” 

 

As Kuro turned at the comment, he cackled, “You really think this marooned island of botched experiments and failed, cowardice individuals could take on the famed Legendary Defender?” His mouth split in and rows of sharp teeth sneered as Kuro’s golden eyes flashed to the druids. “You fly too close to the sun, you imbeciles.” 

 

“You cunt!” Carnak snarled. 

 

Kuro’s hand was ripped away from Lance as suddenly Kuro was slammed across the cell, Carnak’s massive hand whipping across his face. 

 

Lance’s eyes went wide as he watched, though — across the room, Kuro still cackled as he rolled off to the side before pushing himself up to face the Galra. 

 

“Shall we finally have it out?” Kuro’s voice dripped with a sort of mad excitement that Lance hadn’t seen since he’d first been placed in the cell. 

 

“You are the one full of false ideals!” Carnak snorted, squaring off. “You are not even a half-breed, don’t think you could take on a blood proven Galra!” 

 

“Let’s find out,” Kuro hissed. “Winner gets to slice the other’s throat, and be blood proven again!” 

 

Carnak let out a roar, as his feet shited apart. 

 

Kuro was already dragging himself up in that same deathly feline way, his hands out like claws as his eyes trained on the Galra. 

 

“You will never be blood proven!” Carnak snapped. “You are no Galra.” 

 

“No,” Kuros said. “I am the chaos you all created.” 

 

“You were a waste!” 

 

Kuro laughed again, his hand wiping the blood from his mouth, his lip had split open again. 

 

“That's enough!” The druids shrill shriek tore through the room. 

 

Lance’s hands even shaking shot to his flatten over his ears. 

 

“You will act like the Galra Officer you’ve been appointed,” The druid hissed to Carnak. 

 

The Galra glared from Kuro to the druid, before side stepping back from the door. 

 

Kuro watched as a long smirk formed on his face, his white hair dusting over his face has his chin lowered, watching the man as he huffed out another maddened predatorial laugh. 

 

The Galra gave a great snort to Kuro, as his glare intensified. But the druid was already turning away, already half out the door as they ducked out into the hallway, 

 

Carnak gave one last snarl to Kuro before he slipped back through, and a moment later the door clanged shut, the sound ringing painfully in Lance’s ears. 

 

Once Kuro’s shoulders dropped, Lance knew he was no longer on guard. He slunk across the cell to Lance on the cot. 

 

He carefully slid in on the cot, his precise movements aware as he moved Lance very little to slide himself in next to him. 

 

It was several minutes of silence, as Lance watched the bruises over Kuro’s face form, the slow dribble of blood from his mouth again. It would scar possibly this time. 

 

“Your face,” Lance croaked as he finally managed to get an arm under himself, weakly trying to push himself up. 

 

Kuro was already there though, his black hand smoothing over Lance’s side, pushing him back down. 

 

He cocked a smirk as he sat back against the wall. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

Lance watched his companion. “They’re hurting you for me.” 

 

“They’re hurting me because I’m telling them the realities they don’t want to hear.” Kuro purred. His eyes flashed to the door. “And any chance to push Carnak closer to over the edge…”

 

The smile on Kuro’s face at that moment was quite possibly the most wicked smirk Lance had ever see. 

 

“It’s worth it.” 

 

* * *

 

“You’ll kill him,” Kuro rage oozed from him as he tried to lurch out of the Galra holding him back against the wall. “He needs more time!” 

 

“He’ll perform,” It was three druids that stood in the room this time. It was hard to tell which spoke, or if they all did at once. 

 

Lance looked on from the cot, still stunned from Kuro being pulled away from right between his fingers. It hadn’t even been a day, at most a few hours.  One moment he was — he’d been clutching at his companion so tight, he could feel Kuro’s soft hair. He could feel his heartbeat against him. Kuro had purred into him, kissing Lance’s face before licking into a soft kiss to his lips. And they’d ripped him away from Lance. 

 

“Stand, Blue. “ The shrill voice of the druids resounded in his ears. 

 

With wide eyes, Lance raised his eyes from his trembling hands. His breath came in harsh huffs. 

 

They- Kuro was right. Lance couldn’t. Not now. 

 

“Just a little longer!” Kuro snapped as he wretched one arm out from the Galra at his right and tried to scramble forward. 

 

Carnak was on him in an instant though slamming him back to the wall. The Galra let out an ugly guttural growl before Lance saw the flash of dark steel. 

 

Held against the wall, there was nothing Kuro could do as Carnak slammed the knife down into Kuro’s shoulder, the metal sinking in clear to the hilt. 

 

The strangled sound Kuro gave made Lance jerk. 

 

“Blue,” The druids all resounded again. “You will stand.” 

 

Lance’s eyes shot back to Kuro. 

 

His face rippled with pain as he sagged in against the wall. But his golden eyes shifted to look over at Lance. 

 

Carefully, Lance placed his feet on the floor. He winced, his feet bled now almost all the time, and standing on them hurt immensely. Lance wondered if he’d leave behind red foot prints. 

 

That’s all he’d leave, bloody footprints up to his execution. He looked to Kuro. His eyes connected with the seamless gold as Lance felt himself breaking. 

 

He couldn’t fight them. He could barely stand. 

 

“Please… let Kuro go.” Lance suddenly whispered. The last lamenting request, breaking across his lips. 

 

“That is not your place.” The druids resounding voice not longer sent Shivers through Lance. 

 

Closing his eyes, Lance gave a single nod, before very carefully he stepped forward, his shoulder slumped as he resigned himself. 

 

“Bring the failed experiment,” The druids hissed as they turned. 

 

Kuro was ripped from the wall and forced to his feet. 

 

“Kuro,” Lance stumbled a step towards him. 

 

Only to be yanked back in to the direction of the cell door. 

 

“Don’t —“ The words were wheezed out. “you touch — him. “ Blood ran down Kuro’s face as his eyes shifted up the Galra. His chest heaved and his eyes burned a vivid luminous gold as he bore his teeth to the Galra in a nasty ugly snarl. 

 

Lance’s arm was dropped by the guard, with a snort. 

 

Lance was still directed to turn away and with each struggling step he managed his way across the floor and through the cell door, as Kuro was dragged behind him. 

 

* * *

 

Kuro was forced to his knees, and the dagger ripped from his shoulder as soon as they entered the room. The anguished, sputtering hiss Kuro let out was enough to have Lance dropping before him, his hands shaking as they dusted over his face. 

 

“Lance,” Kuro’s face looking up at him at that moment. 

 

Lance choked on his breath, his mouth held open as he looked at his companion. 

 

Behind them was the massive tank, Lance knew he was going to go into, around them space expanded outside the ship. All that open space, and Lance could feel their captors closing in around them. He felt suffocated even as he looked out at the stars. If he did what they asked, that space would feel as the Coalition poured in around the ship. But if he didn’t-- he looked back to Kuro. Blood still trickled down from his hairline, his lip bloody and his eyes held at a narrow wince. 

 

“Please,” Lance finally managed. 

 

Kuro’s eyes shifted up. 

 

He shook his head, “No,” He hissed. “No, don’t—“ 

 

Lance felt as the first few tears slid from his bottomless blue eyes. He cupped his monster’s face ever so tenderly as he gasped out. “Remember me.” 

 

“Don’t,” Kuro’s face twisted. “You won’t— it won’t be here,” 

 

Lance could already see the way they no longer restrained him. 

 

The Galra looming around edged in. 

 

With shaking, terrified breath, Lance felt as more tears streamed down his face. Ugly and pathetic, he still couldn't stop himself from stealing forward. 

 

Kuro, pressed into the kiss fiercely, though his arms were wretched behind himself. 

 

The kiss ended though as Lance was pulled away, his body twisting as he was forced away and a gag was pushed between his teeth. 

 

He heard Kuro, heard as he hissed and fought back again, tried to pull from his bonds. But Lance was already on his knees, and gasping as they pushed the first glass rod though the back of his neck. As the rush of quintessence lit though him — Lance was consumed by it, his eyes rolling back into his head, as the module was locked over his spine. 

 

With just a single nudge he dropped into the tank, suspended by his hands. 

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure at what point he woke. 

 

He felt her. The rush of Blue through him, finally pulled Lance to the surface. 

 

Lance gasped as the quintessence washed over him. The gag between his teeth nearly made him heave, but blurrily he could still see where Carnak was standing over Kuro, still pressing a boot in against Kuros bleeding shoulder. 

 

The sigil underneath Lance alit as the druids started chanting. 

 

Outside in the vast open space waited the pearly white ship Lance knew so well. 

 

More specifically he could see as Blue drifted closer, the other lions all were frantic as they blast through Galra fighters, but not Blue. Here eyes alit, she drifted ever closer to the ship. Closer to Lance. 

 

He was the bait, the connection. 

 

He screamed past the gag, knowing it wouldn’t do any good as the first glass rod was shot through him at the peak of his neck, the four points around all punctured in at once and the module gave a hiss as It’s locked into place, Lance felt his chest heaving so hard as he tried to blink past the pain. 

 

This had to be it. 

 

He didn’t have anything left. He’d die there, he’d die as they drained every ounce of him away using it as a broadcast to the lions. 

 

There was a snarl, vicious and hissing, Lance already knew it was Kuro. He could recognize the purr of it. 

 

There was the sound of impact, no doubt Kuro being hit again by Carnak. 

 

The ship rumbled underneath Lance, causing him to open his eyes. 

 

The druids were assembled around him. Five of them maybe as they all continued to chant. 

 

But beyond them — Kuro was on his feet, his snarl stretching his mouth as he slammed Carnak back again. 

 

The ship rumbled again as another shot fired. Lance's eyes scanned back till—

 

Suddenly they’re rocked violently, as the Black lion, eyes alight, slammed across the bow of the ship. 

 

The druids faltered, half knocked across the room.  Lance gasped and heaved for breath feeling like a lead weight was lifted from him as the chanting stopped. 

 

And that's when he heard it — the first scream. 

 

Carnak was tossed across the room, freeing Kuro who pitched himself to the first druid and without hesitation — ripped though the mask, sending blood and guttural screams everywhere. 

 

The next slam of the massive Black Lion across the ship, finally jarred Lance forward — pitching him against the glass — He screamed as one of his holdings gave and an arm was released, scrambling to keep his mouth over the line of golden quintessence Lance struggled to pull himself up with one arm. 

 

There was another screech cut off from the room before —

 

Slam! The ship creaked and shook with tremendous force, and what was holding Lance’s control pod up snapped. Lance’s eyes went wide as  the sensation of falling was introduced for just a second before the impact as it crashed across the carved runes below. The glass cracked and crumbled, and Lance landed with and “umff” in a landmine of shatter shards, and gold rained and sloshed out around them. 

 

A druid was suddenly slammed in against one of the massive shards of glass, and Kuro leapt over the body. 

 

He was bloodier than ever. From blood pouring out of his mouth to that smeared from his shoulder Kuro was covered in it, but he still scrambled over to Lance. Lookign the true nightmarish part, as Galra screamed and their blood dried on his skin, Kuro careful was he releases Lance’s one tethered arm before pulling him up and using the same druid’s body as a bridge across the glass, carrying him back away from his former prison. 

 

Lance coughed as Kuro tipped his head back and removed the gag, tossing it away. 

 

“Can you run?” Kuro’s voice held no softness in that moment. 

 

Lance looked around at them. What druids weren’t bleeding out over the floor, were crawling their way across it in smeared trails. 

 

He looked to Kuro.

 

“Let’s go.” Kuro huffed out a growl.  

 

“We’ll never make it,” Lance looked around them as he stood. 

 

Lance had no clue if they could get to the hanger or even where they were. 

 

“We’re not staying here.” Kuro purred as he was already striding away. 

 

Lance gave a keening sound but followed. Pulling himself up, He spotted Kurp retrieving the dagger that had been embedded in his shoulder. He nodded to Lance who looked around before he retrieved his own weapon, a long jagged shard of glass, remnants of the tank. 

 

Kuro flung his hand out to Lance. There was a moment Lance almost hesitated before he slid his own bleeding hand into Kuro’s and was pulled into a steady walk next to him as Kuro led them to the door. 

 

As they entered the halls, a loud red blaring siren sounded. There were troops running, but none of them seemed to stop as they saw Kuro. 

 

Lance’s brow furrowed but he let Kuro still pull him along. 

 

Then the ship shuddered again and knocked them against the walls. 

 

“What the—“ Lance looked around him as the siren seemed to grow more shrill. 

 

“They're saving their own skins.” Kuro’s explanation was brisk as he pulled Lance back up to his feet and tugged him back further down the hall. “The fighter hangers will be packed with them,”

 

Lance gave a snort, “like rats jumping from a burning ship,” 

 

“What?” Kuro’s brow furrowed. 

 

Lance shook his head. 

 

Kuro pushed Lance down a hallway and then another. 

 

Lance had lied. He couldn’t run, in fact he could barely hold his legs under him as he staggered along with Kuro. 

 

“There’s another way out of here though,” Kuro whispered back to Lance. 

 

Lance nodded. 

 

“This ship was used initially for manufacturing and training,” Kuro explained as finally, they reached a set of double doors. “It wasn’t till much later it became what it is now.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “There’s pods.” 

 

Kuro nodded. “Grappler pods.” 

 

As Kuro’s black metal hand pressed to the plate, the door whooshed open and Kuro helped Lance stagger in. 

 

Looking up at the strange looking pod. It was a glass bubble with two larger pinchers out before it. Kuro hopped to, immediately typing away at a control panel, and the nearest pod lit up with vibrant white light. 

 

“We can’t warp in pods like these,” Lance said desperately. “we’ll die out there.” 

 

Kuro looked up. “I just have to get you to them.” 

 

Lance stared across the room at Kuro. 

 

The castle was the worst idea. The utter worst. More than likely Keith would skin Kuro alive before letting him stay there with Lance. 

 

Lance shook his head. “I don’t know—and I— I won’t leave you.”

 

Kuro gave a short nod. “There’s nothing left here.” 

 

Lance blinked. They had to leave. Or they’d die. The castle would be their only hope, their only chance. Lance would just have to make the others see. 

 

Kuro’s eyes widened a fraction, his nose flared first — before there was a monstrous roar in the room and Lance turned. 

 

It was just in time for a massive Galra hand to strike across his face, sending him cripplingly streaking across the floor. 

 

Kuro’s hiss was shiveringly cold as he pushed off the where he landed and leaped to strike out at Carnak. 

 

It wasn’t before Carnak turned from the door though, letting out a vicious snarl before sending Lance to the floor with a blow as well. 

 

Dazed, Lance felt the rods still in him ringing as he tried to regain his barring as he rolled against the floor. 

 

There were the sounds of — Lance tried to blink past the pain pounding through him. It was a commotion. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear. He could feel the vibration of the rods, he gasped again and tried to find the floor— it was underneath him, he just couldn’t — his palms finally found it as he pushed himself up. 

 

Kuro’s strangled cry was Lance first wave of awareness. 

 

“You bastard,” Carnak snarled over Kuro, pinning him to the floor, Kuro’s bleeding shoulder under his squeezing black claws. “You’re a cheap copy. A training powerpoint. Don’t you dare think you can leave this hell hole.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he watched. 

 

“No.” He managed as he pushed himself up to stand. 

 

Kuro — no— he promised— he’d never leave Lance alone again. No. 

 

Lance gritted his teeth. If he was leaving, he was dragging Kuro along with him too. He wasn’t leaving this place alone. 

 

Lance lunged. 

 

There was no way the actual force of him hitting into Carnak actually stopped him, but it was enough to set the massive Galra off balance. Lance hit the floor as well, wincing as he did.  It was time enough though for Kuro’s arm to light a violent bright teal and he flipped on the floor, bouncing up to let out a chilling snarl and face off to the officer again.

 

Carnak lunged back to Kuro, but the smell of seared flesh filled the room as Kuro struck out and swiped his arm across Carnak’s fur had already filled the room. 

 

There was no getting around the Galra’s size though and with a billow, Carnak plowed forward tackling Kuro to the ground. Kuro grit his teeth as he struck out with this arm again. 

 

Kuro gave another animalistic snarl before he hurled the Galra officer off of him with each searing strike of his own. 

 

Carnak landed with a groan across the floor, smearing black Galra blood. 

 

Desperately Lance pushed up from the floor and sprinted to the controls where the glass shard had been knocked. His fingers felt numb grasping the glass in his hands tighter.  He pivoted and approached the Galra. 

 

“I’m going home.” Lance hissed down to his captor.

 

The Galra gave a gasping snarl. “You’re weak.” 

 

Lance slammed the sharp glass forward then, lodging it through the Galra’s throat. There was a gargled mess of snarls as the Galra’s arms flung out to Lance.

 

But Kuro was already there. “And he’s about to be blood proven.” he hissed, feet planted on either side of Carnak’s head. 

 

Lance grit his teeth before shoving the glass in harder, as hard as he could and there was a choking last hiss as blood oozed and gargled out. 

 

Kuro gave a huff and stepped away. 

 

On his knees, Lance heaved for breath. “I didn’t know your arm did that.” 

 

“Neither did I,” Kuro shook his head. He was already offering a hand out to Lance as his nose flared and he looked out to the hallway. 

 

“We have to go,” Kuro’s voice croaked. “Now.” 

 

Lance gave a nod, looking at the door. More footsteps, lots of them, were on the way. 

 

Kuro yanked Lance to his feet before climbing up the pod. 

 

There was a Galra snarling already behind them as Kuro lowered Lance down into the glass pod before following, dropping down into the seat. The ship rocked and Lance noticed for the first time that he was breaking out in a sweat. 

 

He looked out at the room. The glow from the halls -- the ship was literally burning. 

 

Lance curled in on himself with a whine as the rods gave another reverberation through him. He was in so much— pain. 

 

The massive grappling arms of the pod with Kuro at the controls tore through the hull of the ship, thrusting them into space. The blazing mess of fire and explosions that was the ship lit Lance’s eyes. Once they could get to space it would be fine, a fire couldn't survive in space, but before them, Kuro ripped through the metal and tore his way out of the ship with the grappling arms. 

 

Shakily, Lance knew he had one thing he could do. 

 

“Where’s communications?” 

 

Kuro looked up sharply. “What?” 

 

“They’ll save the blue pilot,” Lance whispered. 

 

Kuro shook his head. No doubt confused, but he pointed. “There.” 

 

Lance opened up a communications link, adjusting to the channels he knew would be listened to, and quickly tapped in his pass code followed by the codes for destress and stranded. 

 

They emerged from the black haul of the Galra ship. 

 

And immediately Kuro swerved suddenly as the Yellow Lion rocketed to them. 

 

But before there was time for him to maneuver away the Black Lion had the pod scooped up and as a set this time all the lions headed straight back to the castle as the hanger doors opened. 

 

Lance looked one last time to the chaos around behind him. The lions still blasted at any Galra close enough, weaving their way back, but Lance found one thing above all else amazing — the Glara ship — was torn to shreds. 

 

He was wrong. 

 

They had come for him. 

 

* * *

 

The pod was pitched into the hanger just as the ship shuddered into hyperspace, the black lion barely catching its balance as it struck in through the hanger as well. Kuro and Lance were thrown against the walls of the castle, the pod landing crooked at its side, its grappling arms flopping out around it. 

 

Warnings and beeping filled the pod, but as they stabilized, Lance was the first to move, pushing himself up to stand on his chair as he reached for the hatch. 

 

The hatch of the pod, over their heads, finally snapped and Lance could feel as it finally shuddered open. He coughed, still everything felt hot.  From the pod, steam came off the surface of the metal. Needing fresh air, Lance  clammered to the edge only--it was a farther drop than he expected and he cried out as Lance hit the grappling arm at his side. His bare skin though was blasted with finally cool air and he pushed up shakily to look around him. The pod was so hot its steam filled the room. 

 

There was commotion and Lance knew he recognized the world around him, but he still looked away from the parting smoke and steam around him back up to the pod. 

 

There was a form immerging and through the rubble, Kuro appeared. He jumped down from the pod much more gracefully than Lance had accomplished. Kuro pulled the dirty, blood-stained shirt from over his head as he came forward to Lance. 

 

"Here," Kuro purred as he came forward, scooting Lance forward on the  metal length of the grappler arm, stepping between his legs, he pulled the shirt around Lance's shoulders, "until we can get the receptor out."

 

Still winded, Lance just shook his head. He could feel the sore--aching, slicing, gnawing feeling of it still at the back of his neck, the creak in his spine still,l but he kept his eyes on Kuro. Those golden pupiless eyes he knows would never leave him. 

 

"Lance!" 

 

With a gasp, Lance lifted his head, his gaze shooting across the hangar at Shiro's shout. He sounded – desperate, still in armor, he was running across the hangar to him, his feet pounded against the metal floor of the Castle's hangar. Behind him was all of them – Keith flanked Shiro's right and on his left was Hunk with Pidge catching up. 

 

Lance could already see Kuro shifting though – everyone an enemy – Lance heard in his mind before Kuro was snarling as he pivoted, putting himself between Lance and his team running to them. 

 

Shiro skidded to a stop, his face taking on a twisted expression as he viewed his counterpart. 

 

Hunk's brow set as he morphed his Bayard and pointed it right at Kuro. 

 

Keith, on the other side, widened his stance as he gave a shout. "Let him go! You've already lost!"

 

Lance could see as Kuro's gaze swiveled around, knowing what he was seeing. This was just another lineup, just another obstacle.

 

Without thought, Lance hurtled into action. 

 

"No!" He called out as he lunged forward and pulled himself flush to Kuro's back, his own brow set and his gaze took on possibly the one trait he's picked up from Kuro, over their imprisonment together, grit. Lance set his jaw and fisted his hand at Kuro's shoulder, his steady gaze on his teammates.  

 

There was a shocked moment from his teammates, though Lance didn't feel that from Kuro. Not ever from Kuro. It was subtle, but Lance felt him only ready himself more, his clawed hands at his sides and his stance widened. The runes of his right hand lit up that brilliant teal. 

 

But across from them, Hunk lowered his canon just enough and Keith's eyes narrowed in question, both looking past the snarling fiend with their leader’s face, to Lance, clutching at him desperately. 

 

"He's here with me," Lance gasped past panted breaths. "I – he's – he's saved me." Lance shook his head. "I can't let you hurt him." He tightened his hold on Kuro, knowing if it came down to it – this was his choice.


	5. Partners

Lance wasn't sure how long the standoff lasted. But it finally broke as Pidge stepped forward.

"Lance," Her voice shook just a bit. "We--we've found you." She frowned as she reached out to him. "You're home."

Lance tried to process that. Just--he could still feel it, could still feel their cloying hands and the suffocating feeling as the tank filled with--with gold and he's--he's forced to--

Lance leaned forward, his hand going his head.

The moan was weak but Kuro could hear it and he pivoted immediately, catching Lance from his freefall.

"I--" Lance knew he was breaking, but he can't stop any more as his hands come up, reaching behind his neck. "I want it out." He finally managed in a hushed voice.

Of course, Kuro heard him and nodded. His eyes swivel again as he looked behind them, now pulling Lance closer, pulling him into his chest as his neck arched to look and assess the threat he perceived around them.

"He's hurt," Hunk finally let the canon drop completely, his Bayard flashed yellow back to his condensed form.

Kuro's eyes snapped to him, and though pursing his lips he gave a small, careful nod. "He needs the receptor out of his neck." His gaze flashed to Shiro. "There's the possibility they could find us again if we don't pull it."

A breath passed from Lance, gasped and ragged.

Keith stepped forward, his Bayard snapping back in a flash of red, though his eyes were still narrow. "Then let's get him up to the med bay."

Kuro's gaze was still narrow though as he watched Lance's team. And though bleeding himself, baring his own injuries across his skin, he slipped an arm under Lance's knees and around his shoulders, lifting him before he turned with Lance in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Lance knew it scared them. It used to scare him as well. Kuro's silent steps, the carefully way he placed each foot, but Lance leaned into it. The gently motion of Kuro's steps were more of a comfort than Lance could ever imagine, the blue glow of the castle lights around them are perfect and Lance tugs at the bloody shirt around his shoulders, the only thing Kuro had to give, and freely offered to Lance.

They're flanked on all sides as Kuro entered the med bay.

He pretended not to notice the guard around him, But Lance could see the subtle shift in Kuro. He smiled to himself. It took so little time to feel--like an extension of himself. Just a few weeks at most and he already--he felt like he could feel Kuro in his very bones.

Coran cleared his throat as Lance was set down on the examination table.

Kuro looked up, only blinking blankly at the man.

"He's our ship’s medic – of sorts," Lance whispered to Kuro.

His characteristic short, curt nod was all he gave.

Lance eyed around the room. The others--Lance knew what they were feeling. He'd felt it himself not so long ago.

Up close--the resemblance was remarkable. Not a hair out of place. At least up until Lance shifted his gaze to look into golden pupil-less eyes.

The mannerisms were all wrong though, the way Shiro carried himself--and Kuro--it was nearly exactly night and day. Lance nearly smirked. If only they all knew just how spot on that really was, how Kuro could slip from the shadows, and slide back in.

Coran cleared his throat yet again almost like a pep talk to himself and slid up a step to Kuro. "You've sustained quite a few injuries yourself there, lad."

Kuro tipped his head at Coran. Lance could nearly hear Kuro's purr,  _what an odd creature._ Instead, Kuro's hold at Lance's thigh tightened. "Lance will need your attention first, I'm sure."

Lance brushed his hands up and against Kuro’s cheek lightly, eyes at the faces around him. "I'll be alright."

They both knew what the armored team in the room wanted in the tense silence. Though for a moment, Lance doubted it would be given before Kuro gave a soft purr to Lance as he turned his face in, skimming his nose against Lance's cheek.

It vibrated through Lance pleasantly, saying everything he needed to know, He'd be back, he wouldn't' be far, he would let nothing stand in the way between them.

Kuro slipped away a moment later, letting Coran direct him through into a smaller room with a scanner and a few healing pods. The room was walled off with think glass, and Lance stretched a bit to make sure he could keep Kuro in sight. He loved his asshole--but he was raised as a Galra punching bag. He had a few buttons, he hoped Coran wouldn’t trip over.

Lance smiled as he watched. Kuro's wounds--some of them were quite old and Lance knew how much they'd been bothering him. He may not admit it, but he no doubt would like them treated. Then there was his shoulder. It still oozed blood, stark red, trailing down his arm.

"What--" Keith's gaze was still at the door where Kuro had slipped through. "What is that thing?"

Lance perked up. "I'm not quite sure." the answer was honest. "You'd have to ask him, he knows more about himself than I do."

Pidge trudged closer. "He's self aware?" She inquired.

Lance nodded. "Completely."

"Are there others?" Hunk’s voice already had that panicked edge.

Lance couldn't answer that. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just know Kuro."

"Kuro?" The name was hissed from Shiro.

Lance shifted uneasy as he realized Shiro's stormy gaze was on him. "Yes. that's what he said his name was."

"How do you know we can trust him?" Keith hissed. "He--he doesn't... something's not right about him."

Lance sighed. "He's not all human I know that. But he's not Galra either. He's kind of a Malotov cocktail of things I think." Lance shook his head. "Either way he was deemed too unpredictable for them to use. I think they were trying to train soldiers with him but -- he won't tell me." Lance sighed against he looked back to Kuro. "He'd just come back with more wounds."

Coran had him learning back against an examination table. His black Galra hand was held out as Coran ran a scanner over it.

Kuro tipped his head just then, looking up through the glass at Lance.

It wasn't--a human way that he looked at Lance. Another person looking through would probably smile, reassuring them at that moment. But Kuro had never been raised that way. He just steadily held Lance's gaze in almost an eerie way.

"He doesn't seem stable."

Lance heard Keith distantly as he smiled at Kuro through the glass.

In return, Kuro's nose flared in a way Lance knew he gave a snort before his face morphed into a very not-Shiro expression, one side of his lips lifted in a smirk.

Looking back away to Keith, Lance said assuredly, "He won't betray me."

"That doesn't mean he won't turn on us,” Shiro stepped closer to Lance. His narrow eyes were critical as he approached.

"He won't turn on me," Lance's brow lowered. "And as long as I'm here he won't do anything." He looked back at the others. "Just be nice to him, he won't lash out."

"That's not exactly comforting, Lance," Hunk shifted a bit as he spoke, his expression was that same worrisome look he usually gave Lance.

Lance sighed as he looked down over himself. "I--I can't promise you he won't hurt anyone out right, I wish I could, but knowing Keith the first thing he'll do is question Kuro and start a fight." Lance shook his head. "Kuro will keep to himself if you leave him alone-- but he won't back down." Lance looked up.

"You make him sound like a live missile." Keith said.

Lance looked back down to his cold hands resting in his lap. "I think--he kind of is."

The room went quiet for the span of a breath.

Lance blinked a couple times before he went on, swallowing. "We can leave." Lance looked up. "It's understandable if you guys don't want him around. We don't have to stay. Between the two of us we could make it just fine."

It was a thought a bit sobering, but also warming that Lance wasn't sure if either of them could make it separately, but he knew together they could.

"We just got you back," Hunk jumped in. "You can't leave again!"

"I can't--" Lance shook his head.

"Just send him away!" Keith cut in. "He's out of Galra control, he should be thankful for that and let well enough alone."

"I will go with him." Lance’s brow lowered again. "I promised him I'd never leave him alone again."

There was the ‘pfffttt’ as the door slid open and Kuro came through. The room all turned as they all went quiet. Coran was behind him as well. Kuro's hand ran through his wet hair, and he looked at Lance with his arms held out.

He was mostly clean for once, though still shirtless and in the same dirty Galra pants. Coran must have let him shower off. Though Lance wondered if he did offer other cloths, knowing Kuro he wouldn’t take something from someone he doesn’t trust anyway. Kuro though was already picking at the bandages that ran from his palm all the way up over his shoulder.

"Don't," Lance scolded, brushing away Kuro's hands.

"It itches," Kuro protested in a soft voice.

"It's a bandage,” Lance pointed out. "It will heal up your shoulder faster."

Kuro still looked skeptical though as he looked over his bandaged arm and chest. "It feels weird."

"It'll help, I promise," Lance insisted.

Kuro still gave him a sidelong look but complied as he tugged at the bloody shirt still draped over Lance. "Let's get that out?"

Lance gave a single nod, and leaned forward as Kuro stepped back behind him. Bending his head forward sent that same aching pain through him he'd managed to ignore when he was talking to his former team, and he knew his face had gritted with it.

Carefully Kruo tugged the shirt away.

"Lance," Shiro was stepping forward as the receptor was revealed.

The golden node of the module plated over the top his spine gleamed in the bright lights of the med bay.

Lance looked up, his mouth open to say something before --

"If you take them out carefully he isn't hurt," Kuro said like it was common place. He looked up at his sire but didn't seem fazed.

"Kuro knows how to take it out,” Lance spoke up. "He will make sure I'm okay."

"I'm uncapping it," Kuro said softly to Lance, clearly wasting not another moment of time.

Lance gave a nod back before leaning back forward.

The whole room seemed to drift forward with wide eyes. Especially Pidge, who slunk closer around the table to watch Kuro.

Careful with his pitch black metal fingers, Kuro placed his hand over the module. His hand lit that brilliant teal before the module clicked and hissed, unlocking. Kuro after that turned the center node before it clicked off and--

Lance gasped. He gripped at the table as the cold rush hit through him.

Hunk scrambled a step closer with fidgety worried hands. “Lance!”

“It’s just really cold,” Lance held up his hand. “I’m okay.” A shiver shook violently through him but he managed to stay upright.

Setting the golden lock aside, Kuro released the other four points in quick sequence causing Lance to shiver and lean forward, bracing the table.

Without question, Kuro offered an arm for Lance to lean against. Looking back over his shoulder, Lance smiled as Kuro let out that very Galra like purr.

“I’m gonna pull it,” Kuros voice still had the purr to it as he spoke.

“Do it,” Lance resigned as he turned away.

The shooting cold pain through him had Lance gripping at first the edge of the table and second his fingers dug into Kuro.

In answer, Kuro slipped each golden glass needle carefully out, setting each off to Lance’s side on the examination table before he went to the next. At the last "tink" of glass on the table sounded, Lance let out a sigh before he looked behind himself.

"Last one," Kuro soothed.

Lance gave him a nod and faced back forward.

As always, Kuro never even gave Lance warning before he quickly pulled the needle and set it back aside. The golden liquid inside sloshing around, making even as Lance just glanced at it queasy, his own blood dripped from it and lance looked back to Kuro.

Lance nearly collapsed back but managed to hold himself up as Kuro stepped up closer to him, rounding to let Lance lean to the side into him.

"Kiss to feel better?" He softly spoke in against Lance’s hair as he pet a few stranges back away from Lance’s face.

At first it surprised Lance, but then again -- there wasn't any way Kuro could know a display of affections meaning in human culture. He'd made it clear in Galra it was a show of dominance, of claiming.

Lance did look around as the others were silent around them, Shiro's eyes had seemed to widen if possible at the suggestion, but Lance couldn't find it in him to care.

"Yeah," Lance murmured and tipped his head up and a small smile breaking. He couldn’t think of anything else that would make him feel better than a kiss.

Kuro pressed the kiss down without hesitation. It wasn't passionate or even all that tender but it was comforting enough as he pulled away.

“What are these?” Pidge interrupted.

Lance pulled away and looked over his shoulder to her.

“It’s a--” Lance balked. What was it? The Druids had called it a receptor but Lance wasn’t sure what that meant.

“It was to inject quintessence?” Pidge carefully looked over the needle without touching.

“They were pumping Lance and dropping him into it -- to “ Kuro seemed at a loss for the word. “To amplify his pain.”

“You brought Blue.” Hunk connected.

Lance looked at Kuro then Hunk before he gave a small nod. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it till the end.”

Hunk scrambled forward to clutch at Lances hands. “No!” He shook his head. “It’s--it’s how we found you.”

It was slow coming but looking into Hunk’s big browns Lance slowly started to smile.

“You’re home,” Hunk gave his own smile.

“Yeah, big guy,” Lance smiled as he reached for Hunk’s face,cupping his full happy cheeks. “I made it back.”

Hunk had seized him then and Lance was being embraced--

And Kuro was snarling deep as he charged closer.

“Kuro!” Lance released his friend to fling back into the snarling, fang barred boy he he’s spent weeks with. “No,”

Forced to catching him, Kuro shot forward for an armful of Lance.

Lance thumped at Kuro’s head.

Kuro gave an indignant sound and rubbed the top of his head as he stared down at Lance who had basically trust fallen back into him.

Lance looked indignant.

“I was afraid he’d hurt you.” Kuro said, though his face said that is was probably more of a knee-jerk reaction.

“It was a hug. Hunk very much likes hugs.”

“He’s a big guy.” Kuro countered. “It looked like he might crush you.”

“So are you,” Lance matter-of-facted back.

Kuro considered before tilting his head. “Fondness?” He asked Lance.

Lance pushed up to sit up. “Yes.” He nodded. “Hugs are to express fondness. And Hunk is my friend.”

Lance codul see it in the way Kuro’s yes slid over to his friend.

“It’s just friendship.” Lance clarified. “Not dominance!”

“I’d consider all of us, Lance’s friends,” Shiro said as he folded his arms.

Kuro’s head shot to give a long look at Lance.

There was no mistaking the inside conversation with in the looks and the room quieted.

“Right, Lance?” Hunk double checked. His eyes were still a bit wide from the exchange.

Tipping his head towards him, Lance couldn’t help but smile after a second. “Always bud.”

There was a soft hand at Lance’s back then as Kuro leaned in. “They came,” He said quietly, “They’ll take care of you.”

On instinct it felt like, Lance grabbed Kuros hand, dragging him to stay all wrapped up around Lance.

“Did you--” pidge inched closer. “You thought we wouldn’t?”

Shifting to face her Lance-- wasn’t sure what to say. “I--” He sighed. “It felt like I was in there for a very long time.”

“We never stopped looking for you,” Hunk edged closer.

Looking to him, Lance nodded. “I know that now.”

“We would have never left you.” Keith shot into the conversation.

Lance looked up to him.

“See,” Kuro said at Lance’s ear. “Like I said.”

Lance blinked back at his monster then and sighed.He-- he was glad they had come for him. He really was. But all he wanted was to nuzzle into Kuro at that moment. “I'm very tired.” Lance cleared his throat as he looked out over his team. “And I'm so grateful to see all of you again.”

Hunk edged closer again, and this time Lance reach d for him first before being engulfed in a bear hug.

“I searched every ship we came across for you,” hunk said, his voice thick.

Lance swallowd as he let his head rest on his friends shoulder. “Thank you.”

From behind, Lance felt as Pidge grabbed him, gloving on to the hug as well. “I missed you.” Her voice was small, but Lance heard it just fine.

Lance wrapped an arm around her and hugged into her as well.

After a few more moments, the embrace broke and Kuro was allowed to hover back in closer to Lance.

Looking up, Lance felt exhaustion set in over him. “Would you guys mind if we went to bed now?"

“Your feet first.” Kuro cut in.

Lance blinked. Before he looked down.

The rest of the room looked down as well.

They looked— horrible. Nearly black from dirt and dried blood. Lance pondered on if he really wanted them even cleaned, if he really even wanted to see the damage.

“Can we bandage his feet?” Kuro looked to Coran. He held his arm out as if it were an example.

“Of Course,” Coran said, though it was possibly the quietest Lance had ever heard Coran speak. “Let’s also start the two of you on some antibiotics and a nutrients IV’s."

 

* * *

 

 

It was awkward and weird. After a long hour or so as an IV bag, one to each of them, dripped nurishment Lance endured Keith glaring at Kuro and Shiro trying to manage to somehow deflate his puffed up chest. Kuro had scooped Lance up before setting him in the small shower room. Washing the black from his feet had revealed harsh bruising and more scrapes and cuts than Lance had even thought. But neither Coran or Kuro shied away from bandaging his feet from his toes all the way up over his ankles. Once back in the med bay, Lance finally asked Pidge if his room was still the same.

It was. As Lance closed the door with a whoosh once Kuro was through he turned to the keypad to lock it.

The curious creature next to him seemed mesmerized by the room.

"This is your cell?" Kuro asked.

Lance looked up from where he was trying to remember his key code and instead resorted to his thumb print.

"No," Lance blinked. He was trying to — how did he explain the concept of private property to a man who had never really owned anything? "Uhhh — the room is mine. But I can come and go. We both can!"

There was first a lazy blink at Lance before Kuro gave a long look past him to the door. "I'm not so sure I could quite come and go as I please."

Lance shook his head. "Look I know it was different for you — meeting them like that." Lance could already tell this wasn't going wonderfully well. "But just — like give them some time?"

Kuro tipped a brow up at Lance. "You think I dislike them?"

"Well..." Lance looked back. "Not exactly..."

"They dislike me." Kurp stated. This time the statement held confidence.

Lance bit at his lip for a moment before looking back at his--what was Kuro to him? Friend? Companion? Person willing to still kiss Lance’s sickly lips? "It won't last." He promised. "They don't know you."

Kuro didn't seem terribly put off though. His face was the same calm confident look he usually wore. "And if their disdain persists?"

"It won't." Lance assured. "As long as I'm here you'll have a place here."

That seemed to be a thought that occurred to Kuro as he tipped his head, stepping closer to Lance. "We've never discussed if I left." He said in a level tone. "If I had to—" His narrow eyes slid to the door before back to Lance. "I would like to still see you again, is that possible?"

Lance's brow dropped as he stepped up to Kuro. "I told you!" He huffed. "I won't leave you alone!"

"They're your friends." Kuro's gaze slipped back to the door. "You shouldn't lose your home over the stray you've picked up—"

"You're not a stray," Lance cut in. "You're Kuro." Lifting a hand, with the lightest of fingers, Lance traced along Kuro's exposed collar bone. "And I'm keeping you." Lance gave his own mischievous smile. "And I don't like it when you forget."

The dark chuckle he got in answer before Kuro leaned in to kiss much more tender and lingering at Lance’s lips was a satisfactory answer enough for Lance. The cool metal arm at the small of his back urged him to slip closer to Kuro as he smoothed his hands over Kuro’s skin and up around his shoulders.

"Mhh!" Lance broke the entangling kiss. "I have a bed!" he exclaimed, and pointed behind them.

Kuro seemed to switch almost immediately to curious mode as he twisted around to look at the bed.

Months ago it had just been Lances basic, normal bed. But -- well now Lance looked at it like it was the bed of an olympic god.

Kuro as well seemed to waste no time in scooping Lance up, hands hoisting Lance's thin thighs up and over his hips before he carried them both to the bed.

Collapsing into the sheets --Lance sniffed first before rubbing at his face. He wasn't-- lane sniffed again as he realized he was crying.

Kuro seemed to freeze. "I hurt you?" His eyes darted over Lance. “Was it your feet?” his hands tentatively shifted Lance’s bandaged feet up on the bed.

Lance looked up as two fat tears streaked down his cheeks. "What?" He looked around the bed, his fingers curled in the soft blanket and he hiccuped as more tears came.

Kuro looked around a bit more frantic this time. "Lance?"

With a cracking sob, Lance had to regain himself. "No," He managed. "I'm fine. I just--"

A bed.

It had been so long since Lance had sunk into the soft comfort of a bed.

This would possibly be the first time Kuro would ever lay on a bed, as equal to someone, not a slave, not as property, as a human being.

Breaking into another sob, Lance reached back out to Kuro, hooking an arm around his neck as he sat back on the bed and pulled Kuro with him.

"I'm cold," Lance finally managed as he cried. “I'm so cold, Kuro."

Kuro still looked at Lance worried but quickly pulled the blanket around them as he huddled close to Lance.

The smile Lance managed he knew wasn't very convincing but he didn't care as his slender arms looped around Kuro's neck and he fell in against his shoulders.

They were laying in Lance's bed.

Lance cried further as he clutched Kuro to him.

"It's okay," Kuro murmured to him. "I won't leave." He tried. "I--"

Lance shook his head. "No. You won't."

They were both huddled against the wall corner of the bed, Lance mostly in Kuro's lap as he tried to wipe away tears as he professed.

"Not now.” Lances hands around Kuro's neck tightened.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance knew hiding away the night before was probably not his best move. But Kuro was amazed they could just walk out of their own room. In fact he had, several times. Just walked out of the room, stood in the hall and walked back in the bedroom around the time Lance started to wonder where he’d gone. Overwhelming him seemed like a poor idea as well.

They’d spent half an hour in the shower as Kuro marveled that he could just turn the handle on and off all they wanted. He’d turned it off before back on nearly half a dozen times before Lance had asked if Kuro wanted a shower.

“This smaller room is all ours?”

“Yes.”

“So we shower alone?”

“I mean unless you’d like me to join you…”

Kuro seemed fidgety suddenly standing at the shower door. “I’ve —“ He seemed sheepish. “I’ve never showered alone.” He admitted.

Lance broke into a smile, before stepping forward to nuzzle into his cute monster, handing him a big fluffy towel.

“Take your time, It's really great to have a hot shower alone.”

Kuro perked up, golden eyes wide again. “I can control the temperature?”

Lance snickered as he left the room.

By the time both of them were clean and in a fresh set of clothes, Lance was too enamored with a how fluffy Kuro’s hair was right out of the shower to worry about breakfast.

Well at least till they walked through the door.

Lance was still unsure how long he’d been gone. But he knew it wasn’t long enough for breakfast to turn into a formal affair. Around him, Shiro and Keith were in armor, and Pidge and Hunk were fully dressed for the day. The domestic mornings, Lance used to remember seemed nowhere in sight at that moment.

Eyes running across the room, Kuro shifted next to Lance, standing with just a bit more of a wider stance. The small details seemed so obvious to Lance now, where he wasn’t sure they had been before.

His head was tipped towards Kuro, but Lance’s eyes flashed back to the Voltron Team. Allura was present now, her pink armor on as well.

“We can take our food to my room,” Lance spoke as he stepped forward.

His shadow, in long, feline strides, covered his back.

“You guys should stay!” Allura jumped to. “We’d all —“ Her eyes landed on Kuro. “I’m sure we all could use a few moments to get to know each other.

Lance could feel Kuro behind him, waiting for Lance’s answer.

“Let’s all sit at the table!” Hunk suggested. “Like normal people maybe, so we can stop pretending like we might kill each other any moment now.”

Lance smiled as he looked over. Kuro next to him, looked over surprised as well.

“I’m Hunk, diffuser extraordinaire,” Hunk introduced himself as he stepped up to Kuro, extending his hand. “It's probably best if we start right this morning.”

Kuro looked to Lance. Lance clasped his own hands in a handshake to show him.

The look Kuro gave Lance let him know, he thought that was stupid, but he still took Hunk’s hand and shook it, though a bit awkward, and Lance could see him debating how hard was too hard.

“Kuro.” He gruffed.

“Is that name an anagram?”

Kuro’s head shot down to look at the large glasses looking up at him. His eyes swung to look over to Lance.

“That’s Pidge, the Green Paladin.” Lance provided.

“No.” Kuro answered as he looked back to Pidge.

“What is it then?”

Kuros face scrunched. “What’s a Pidge?”

That seemed to catch her. She looked over to Lance.

Lance just smiled. He’d told them all Kuro was completely capable.

Pidge cocked her head before turning back to Kuro. “You’re shorter than Shiro.”

Kuro tipped his own head. “Shiro?”

“That would be me,”

Lance looked over as Shiro pushed off from the counter and approached.

“The Black Paladin,” Shiro provided.

Kuro glanced over at him. His eyes ran him up then back down before he looked back down to Pidge, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. “Yeah, that guys DNA was used as a base for me.”

“So you were created.” Pidge’s eyes lit up. “So you’ve always been like this.”

Kuro shook his head. “No.”

That caught everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

Kuro motioned with his hands. “I was — smaller at one point.” He gave a swift nod though. “They gave me growth enhancers though so I wasn’t small for very long.”

“You were a kid?” Lance blinked. Before his brow creased. “Well then how old are you?”

Kuro shrugged.

“What’s the rest of you?”

Of course — Keith couldn’t just let them all have a happy moment.

The casual look Kuro gave Keith didn’t surprise Lance. He found Keith rude. “The rest of me?”

“Yeah,” Keith crossed his arms. “You said Shiro was just the base, what’s the rest?”

Pidge looked back up at Kuro clearly interested as well.

“Mostly Shadowcat at forty percent.” Kuro commented off hand. “Galra about twenty percent, Telemute, Korgja, and a sprinkling of some others,” He pulled a face. “and probably some things they didn’t wanna tell me about.”

“You really are a Maltove cocktail,” Hunk commented.

“Shaken, not stirred,” Kuro cracked with a smirk as he leaned over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“On the rocks or neat?” Hunk shot back giving his own smile.

“I like him,” Kuro said back to Lance.

Lance snickered. “You like him because Galra don’t know what sass is, and Hunk is a Grand Master of it.”

“He’s always like this?” Kuro cocked his head.

“He’s not gonna play best one liner with you all day,” Lance snickered again.

“Ohh, you jealous already,” Kuro snarked as he stepped back closer, and playfully nipped at Lance’s cheek, with a sharp fang. “I still think you’re cuter.”

Lance couldn’t help the smile that broke as his hand went up to Kuro’s shirt. What were they again? Whatever they were, Lance liked it.

“So this is a thing now too?”

If only Keith knew he was barking at a wolf, Lance breathed out slow before he looked back over his shoulder at Keith.

“What does he mean?” Kuro asked close to Lance.

“He’s not happy with our relationship.”

“I realize that part,” Kuro nodded. “But —“ His eyes went over Lance. “Has he already staked a claim on you?”

Pidge snorted out a laugh. “Not hardly.”

“Keith’s just doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend’s face all over Lance.” Hunk sighed.

Kuro looked over to Shiro. “Does he have a claim?”

Lance shook his head, tipping his head to Kuro. “No, Kuro. It’s just Keith being dumb—“

“Oh come off it!” Keith snapped as he pushed off the counter to stalk closer. “Everyone knows you liked Shiro—“

“Keith,” Shiro hissed.

Kuro stood a bit straighter, though his eyes didn’t leave Lance.

His eyes narrowed a bit though as Lance recognized his companions more withdrawn look. He was protecting himself.

“He did have a claim.” Kuro’s voice held more assurity this time.

Keith took another step closer, “Lance—“

Lance held up a hand to silence him, not looking away from Kuro.

“I was rejected by him.” Lance said as clearly as he could say.

Shiro was stepping forward then, a hand out, “Lance.”

“With all due respect, I’m not having this conversation with either of you.” Lance shot in Shiro and Keith’s direction. He turned back to Kuro. “I’ve never given you a deathbed promise. I meant it all.”

Kuro’s eyes still searched over Lance.

“Kuro,” Lance urged.

“Human conflicts over mates seem quite a bit more complicated than I anticipated.” Kuro’s voice was even.

“This isn’t complicated.” Lance shook his head.

“He has his face…” Pidge spoke.

Lance’s gaze jerked to her before looking out at the others. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have right out of the gate. He felt as Kuro circled up the wagons though near him, an arm going to Lance’s waist.

“I know what he looks like,” Lance murmured.

“That's why you hated me,” Kuro suddenly spoke.

The room quieted and Lance jerked his gaze.

“I didn’t,” Lance’s head shook.

Kuro was already looking at him with those golden eyes. “You did. At first. The way you looked at me, I knew you hated me.”

Lance swallowed. “You were a reminder. ”

“Lance,”

Lance’s head jerked at Shiro’s voice.

This was a mess.

“I didn’t hate you,” Lance looked from Shiro to Kuro. “I was sad. I was rejected. I didn’t like the reminder.”

“So I’m him?” Kuro seemed to seek his own clarification.

Lance considered, looking over Kuro’s face. “No.” He shook his head. “You’re not the same.” Lance looked out around him. “There’s very little I could say you have in common, beyond your face.”

It was silent for another stretched moment.

“He is an inch or so shorter than Shiro.” Pidge pointed out with a shrug.

“Yeah, he’s got like a sense of humor too,” Hunk chimed in with a sniff.

Shiro and Keith both sharply looked up at that. Keith's face was a grumpy mix of disdain and Shiro’s surprised shade of red.

Kuro looked around between them all. “So I don’t have to fight anybody over Lance?”

Lance sniffed a laugh as he looked away, sliding past Kuro. “Come on class clown, let's get food.”

“Were you saying that like I wasn’t gonna win?” Kuro was already smiling that same sly smile though as he followed after Lance. “Cause we both know I was!”

“Alright, cowboy,” Lance rolled his eyes.

“I told you I’m never leaving!” Kuro snipped back.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuro’s lack of understanding of public displays of affection was nearly maddening but Lance still gasped as Kuro had him cornered in the hallway.

“You need a mark,” Kuro purred against Lance’s skin. “That confusion should be cleared up.” His hands cupped up under Lance’s thighs as he lifted him, balancing him in an enclave.

Kuro knocked away the vase occupying the space, and Lance made a note to apologize to Allura later, as he was set back on the raised ledge, better for Kuro to get leverage.

“That bothered you,” Lance wrapped a leg around Kuro’s middle.

Kuro’s eyes were narrow. “It wasn’t comfortable.”

Kuro shifted down to a knee though, pushing Lance’s legs up to rest over his shoulders.

Lance leaned back on his hands, swallowing. His eyes dusted over — god he’d never even hoped for this. He was — two days ago he’d thought he would die on that ship.

“You don’t wanna wait —“ Lance breathed. “I’m sure, I’m more attractive when I’ve had a couple of meals.” Not to mention time for the mess of lingering dark bruises still littering his skin to smooth away.

Kuro’s hands were already running back up Lance’s legs, mapping over his thighs as Kuro pushed them apart.

“Are you not up for it?” Kuro’s head ticked.

Lance wasn’t — his hand came up, a bit shaky still as he ran it through Kuro’s soft fluffy hair. “I— I’m pretty sure I'm always up for you.” He smirked. “But I’m not so sure about you setting a ‘claim’”

Kuro snorted. “There was unneeded confusion. Galra make it very clear, no one comes near a claimed mate.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “They’re not after me.” Lance breathed out a huff. “Trust me, you have no competition here.”

“Good,” Kuros smooth purr was accompanied with a hot breath over Lance's groin.

There was no stopping the gasp as Lance’s head fell back, his eyes rolling back till—

Lance hand in Kuro’s hair suddenly snapped from petting to getting Kuro’s attention.

“Shiro.”

Standing at the end of the hall, like he’d just come around the corner, Shiro stood.

“I — sorry. I just wanted to talk you. I didn’t realize.” Shiro said, his voice a particular even that Lance knew was curated.

Shifting up, Kuro stood, as he looked to Shiro.

“Let’s take this back to my room,” Lance tugged at Kuro’s black shirt.

Kuro looked back to Lance with a slow turn of his head. He observed for a moment more before giving a nod.

Lance hoped down and pulled Kuro along with him down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Later, after Lance had lazily laid next to Kuro, letting his monster nip and bite at every free patch of skin he could find. The gentle purrs from Kuro as he had wrapped Lance in his warmth was enough to have Lance happily drunk for hours.

But as Kuro had eagerly climbed back in for another solo shower, Lance had slipped out.

It felt — surreal.

It felt like a dream almost. Not the Galra ship. Not Kuro.

But before, Voltron, the team. It all felt like a life Lance had never lived before then. It was an issue Lance wasn’t sure how he’d resolve.

But first step — Lance knocked against Shiro’s door.

It was a second before Shiro’s door whooshed open.

Shiro’s surprised expression was getting to be a bit more normal than Lance liked.

“Can I come in?” Lance asked.

Shiro seemed further surprised before he stepped to the side, letting Lance pass.

Shiro’s room was immaculately put together. It reminded Lance of the giant blanket fort Kuro and he had constructed in his own room. It was warm and soft and a terrible mess —and everything they both craved. Lance couldn't wait to return.

“Is there something you need?” Shiro asked politely as he stepped closer to Lance after closing the door.

“Kuro actually could use some cloths.” Lance smiled. “And I have a slight hunch he’s about the same size as you.”

Shiro sniffed. “A hunch?” He turned away to open the dresser drawers out of the wall. “Yeah something like that.”

“Also,” Lance shifted.

“It’s weird.” Shiro said. “Seeing me — do those things to you.”

Lance shook his head. “That’s not what I want to talk about.”

Shiro pulled out a couple shirts, followed by sweat pants. “I’ve got a sense of humor.” Shiro affirmed.

That brought a smile to crock at Lance’s lips. “Hunk didn't mean it like that. You do, just not—“

“Juvenile?” Shiro handed the cloths over.

Lance carefully took them, folding them over his arm as he looked at Shiro.

“I don’t hate you,” Lance spoke carefully. “I came here to talk to you, so I could say I don’t hate you.”

“That’s not the issues at hand.” Shiro shook his head.

“No,” Lance blinked. “I know. It’s Kuro.” Lance further shook his head though. “But he’s not anything like the Galra.”

“He part Galra.”

“So is Keith,” Lance pointed out with a cock of his head. “and unless you are going to volunteer to give up your dearly beloved, I’m not going to volunteer as tribute either.”

Shiro looked away.

“I know you understand,” Lance said softly then. “You’re in love with a wild fire, and that’s not all that very different from falling for the monster under the bed.”

“He’s got my face,” Shiro breathe out in an honest confession.

Lance gave the smallest smile. “He doesn’t though.” He blinked rapidly as his mind filtered every small detail of Kuro. “His golden eyes light up the room, quite literally.” Lance lifted his hand to his lip. “And his lip — it’s been split open so many times now, it’s scared, just at the right side.”

“Why are you so concerned with marking him as different?” Shior insisted.

“Because he was there.” The words left Lance before he could help it. “He was there when —“ Lance wondered if he should, but — Shiro wasn't never going to understand otherwise. “I watched you guys as you left me on a hell hole ship, to die. And I almost did die — except Kuro did everything to make sure I stayed alive, I stayed with him.”

“We kept coming back for you,” Shiro shot back.

“You weren’t in that cell though,”

At Shiro’s silence, Lance shook his head to clear it.

“I don’t blame any of you.” Lance went on. “But you need to know, I thought none of you were ever coming for me. And you did in the end, and I’m so grateful — but Kuro. He never left me, he fought every time, no matter what they did to him, just to be with me.”

Shiro looked away. “I can’t —“

“I don’t need anything from any of you,” Lance cut in. “But Kuro needs acceptance.”

Shiro frowned as he looked down at the floor.

“Please,” Lance breathed. “If he can get it from you, none of the others, even Keith won’t question it.”

It was a long moment of quiet again before Shiro gave a single nod. “Alright.”

With a deep breath out, Lance’s shoulders finally relaxed. “Thank you.”

“I don’t imagine he’s had much of that.” Shiro said, his voice was clipped, but — it was at least a bit of empathy.

The smile that lit on Lance’s face radiated. “Thank you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes flashed up to Lance for a few seconds.

With nothing further, Lance turned away to the door. “This means a lot to me.” He said as he stepped towards the door.

“It’s weird.” Shiro’s voice was so quiet, Lance nearly didn’t catch it as he pressed for the door to open.

Lance looked back as he stood in the doorway. “Shiro,” He said in his own quiet tone.

“I just never considered—“ Shiro seemed frustrated as his chest heaved out a breath. “I guess till I saw it I never even considered it.”

Maybe before — before Lance had cried and bled and nearly died, he would have dropped his eyes away, blushing, and anxious for Shiro’s approval, but now -- he just blinked at Shiro.

Laments of lost love, seemed too cliche to even humor at that moment.

“I’m sorry in advance,” Lance smirked. “Kuro sure does like kicking up wildfires, and I’m just waiting for him to keep poking Keith till he can watch an explosion.”

And before Lance could get an answer he stepped out, flicking at the panel to close the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like Lance slept for weeks on end. Between food breaks he was crawling back under the warm covers for more recuperation. And the greedy monster that crawled in after him gave him no good reason to stay away.

Though Lance couldn’t — He’d put it off too long.

Standing in the hanger he breathed out as Blue washed over him.

Flashes in his mind of glass borrowed into him, and tanks and gold splashing all around him had Lance nearly doubling, but he held himself up as he looked over the Lion before him.

“So this is what you called to across the universe, time and time again” Kuro said as he slipped from the shadows.

Lance gave a brief look before his eyes were drawn back up to the great Blue lion.

“I never called,” Lance spoke softly. “I answered.”

Kuro stepped up closer to him. Even that famed inch or so shorter, he was still a couple inches taller than Lance.

“And now?” Kuro purred to him.

Lance looked back up, over the grand divinity before him.

“We can leave.” Kuro cut in. “You don’t have to. After everything, If you want to leave, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

His eyes were always a bottomless oceanic blue. No matter what Lance had been through. Always blue.

“I really like her eyes,” Lance said snarkily as he looked over at Kuro.

The comment produced a smile from his companion, blinking his own golden, luminous eyes.

“You’re answering,” Kuro concluded.

He turned away to trail back out of the room.

Lance hollered over his shoulder. “Show some excitement, Kuro!” He hollered back over his shoulder.

There was a answered hum, and Kuro lifted his hand but didn’t answer.

“You’re gonna get to see Voltron, cowboy.” Lance spoke much more softly as he looked back to his girl.

Her eyes lit then a brilliant gold. Lance gave one last smile before catching up to Kuro.

  
_Fin_.

Bonus:  
Lance: “Don’t worry darling, I’m sure we can find a useful position for you!”  
Kuro: “EXCUSE YOU?! I’m filling the position of light of your life!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [Bother me here on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/PitchGold) or [Stalk me here on My Tumblr](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
